Total Drama Ukufa Island
by CVluvFoxy
Summary: Chris brings 8 returning contestants and 8 newbies to battle it out on Ukufa Island, an neighbor island of the sunken Camp Wawanakwa. There will be rivalries, there will be love, there will be alliances, there will be pain, and most importantly, there. will. be. DRAMA! SYOC Story (Apps Closed)
1. The Chosen Ones

So I've picked the ppl who are going to compete. I would like to say I'm extremely sorry to the people whose OCs did not get in. I hope you can forgive me ;-; I had a lot of trouble deciding, and I decided to add another OC n another past contestant. I will try to have the OCs who aren't in get cameos. I was thinking of doing an aftermath show. And If I do, I might use two OCs that weren't chosen to be the hosts. Idk, tell me if I should even do an aftermath. (ik they aren't popular)

So anyways, to the contestants.

_**Returning-**_

**Boys:**

Noah

Cody

Dave

B

**Girls:**

Leshawna

Sky

Staci

Sugar

_**OCs-**_

**Girls:**

Marzia Abramo- The Italian Fashionista- TheNightPrincess

Kalani Wilson- The Manipulative Gymnast- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Taylor Steele- The abused Moodswinger- Total Drama Queen Fortress

Madelyn Grey- The stuck up Bitch- SparkulzGurl

**Boys:**

Colin Voice- The sarcastically nice geek- CVluvVocaloid (my OC)

James Alexander-Dante Kaymn- The Silent Emo- The Chimaeron King

Christopher Robin O' Dare- The Type A- Tsarvich

Tyrin Orville Morris- The Goofy Inventor- craiger250

So yeah, these are the OC's. Again I'm sorry if yours wasn't chosen. Here, ima give you an internet cookie. :D Also thanks for the challenge ideas. They helped a lot. I'll start on Ch.1 right away. BAIII! ~CV


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, first chapter! So, I'm going to do the aftermaths since people wanted them. The OCs I chose to host are Parker (from Veronzies) and Celestia Jinx West (from MalXGwen Forever). Also, let me say, I'm not the fastest when it comes to updating, so please bear with me. It may take up to a couple week for another chapter. That's about it. I'll have Katie and Sadie do the disclaimer for me. Take it away girls!**

**Katie: OMG yay!**

**Sadie: OMG this is gonna be so cool!**

**Katie: I know right!**

**Sadie: Ok, ok. CVluvVocaloid does not like, own Total Drama.**

**Katie: He also totally doesn't own any of the people except his character Colin.**

**Katie and Sadie: Like, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Guess who!" says Chris McClain who is standing on a dock, with Chef, on a new island. "That's right, I'm back for a new season of Total Drama!<p>

This season, we decided to bring back 8 veteran players and 8 newbies to compete on Ukufa Island, a neighbor island of the deceased Camp Wawanakwa."

"What do you mean deceased? The island is just sunk." Chef tells the host.

"I know, but it sounds better that way." Chris replied with a smirk. Chef rolled his eyes in response.

"Now you may be confused on what Ukufa means. Well, it is Zulu for death." Chris explains, getting an evil look on his face.

"How are they supposed to know what Zulu is?" Chef asked.

"Ugh, must I explain everything." Whined Chris.

"Well, duh! You're a host!" Chef told him.

"And the best one at that." Chris says, winking to the camera. Chef rolls his eyes again. "Anyway, Zulu is a language spoken in South Africa. There, happy?" Chris told Chef.

"Very."

"So anyway, without further ado, let's find out who will be competing this season, shall we?"

A big boat that looks like it could fall apart any second approaches the dock.

"Starting with the veterans its blabber-mouth Staci!" announces Chris.

The compulsive liar steps off the boat with her hair fully grown back. "My great-great-great uncle invented Zulu, before him, the people just made random noises, yah." Said Staci.

"That's wonderful." Chris said, not caring. "Now go wait on the other side of the dock."

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- WHOA!" Chef interrupted her by picking her up, and placing her on the other side of the dock. "Ok then, I'll just wait here."

"Next up is Silent Beverly." Chris announced.

B walked off the boat with a frown on his face from Chris calling him by his real name. He went straight to the other side of the dock next to Staci.

"Hi B! Did you know my grandmother's name was Beverly, yah." Staci told the silent genius who gave an unamused look.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Staci<em>

"That's actually truth, yah."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Also returning is fabulous powerhouse Leshawna!" Chris said.<p>

The sista with tude walked off the boat. "Hey y'all, Leshawna's back, and she is goin all the way this season." She said before joining the other two veterans.

"Next is the anti-lovebirds, Dave and Sky!"

They both walked off with Dave having a deep scowl on his face and arms crossed, with Sky following him.

"Dave please." Sky pleaded. "Please listen to me! I'm sorry for last season. I broke up with Keith as soon as I got back. Please forgive me."

"Ugh, will you quit following me already!" Dave snapped. Sky followed him to the other side of the dock, still trying to get him to forgive her.

"Loving the drama!" Chris said. "Next contestant is fan favorite, Noah the know-it-all."

The bookworm walked off the boat and gave a sigh. "Great, another season of pain and humiliation." Noah deadpanned.

"That's right Noah!" Chris replied joyfully. Noah rolled his eyes and joined the others.

"Next we have-" "Hey y'all!" Sugar shouted cutting off Chris.

"Sugar… great." Chris said annoyed. "Although, she was the reason for a lot of last season's drama." Chris thought aloud.

"Anyway, the final veteran is the not-so-ladies' man, Cody!" Chris announced.

The tech geek walked off the boat trying to act cool. "Hello ladies! The Codemeister is back."

"The shrimp still thinks he's all that, huh?" Leshawna said to Noah. Who shrugged in return.

"Aw, well ain't you just the cutest little thing! Sorry though, my heart belongs to the wizard." Sugar said to Cody. "I will give you this though."

Sugar picked him up, and kissed him on the lips. Everyone either laughed or grimaced at the scene. After Sugar put Cody down, he ran to the end of the dock, and threw up.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Cody<em>

"EW! That was so disgusting! ... Still not as bad as when Sierra kissed me though." He shudders. "I still have nightmares."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Mehehehe. Oh man, that was hilarious." Chris said still laughing a little.<p>

"It wasn't for me." Cody said.

"No one cares." Chris responded before turning back to the camera. "So you met our veterans, now its time for you to finally meet the newbies. First up, is Marzia, all the way from Italy."

A girl with wavy brown hair that changes to blonde at the ends walks off the boat. She's wearing a pink sweater with sleeves that cover ¾ of her arms, a black skirt, black tights, and black boots. She looks very fashionable.

"Hello." She greets. "Wow, I never thought I'd be able to be on Total Drama."

"That's wonderful, now to the other side of the dock you go." Chris says shooing her away.

"Um, ok." She replies, going to the other side of the dock next to Leshawna.

"Hey what's up girl?" Leshawna greets.

"Hi! I like your earrings, although, your shirt does look kind of cheap." Marzia says, putting a finger to her lips.

"Uh, excuse me?" Leshawna responded a little angry.

"Oh, s-sorry, it's just, I take fashion very seriously. Pointing out fashion flaws is kind of a… quirk of mine." Marzia replied.

This calmed Leshawna down. "Ah, its ok hun. Ain't nobody perfect." The ghetto sista reassured her. Marzia smiled in return.

"The second piece of fresh meat is Tyrin!" Chris announces.

An African-American guy with black dreadlocks walks off the boat. He's wearing a plain green t-shirt, blue shorts, a pilots cap, a purple scarf and purple boots. He has something metal in his hands. He's messing around with it.

"Hey there everybody! Hopefully we can become friends!" he says as he joins the others.

"Uh, what's that?" Cody asks pointing to the gadget.

"It's something I'm making myself. A flashlight that turns on whenever its dark." The goofy inventor replies. "But, I can't seem to get it working."

"Really now? I totally thought it would've worked in broad daylight." Noah replies sarcastically.

Tyrin rolls his eyes. "That's not it because whenever I block the light sensor, it should turn on, but it doesn't."

B then takes the light out of Tyrin's hands, and tweaks it a little. When he finishes, he covers the sensor, and the light turns on.

"Woah, thanks man." Tyrin says to the silent giant.

B gives a thumbs up in return, to which Tyrin blushes.

"Alright, enough with the fancy contraption thing. Our next competitor is Kalani!" Chris says.

A girl with jet black hair pulled into a bun by a scrunchie, wearing a pink and black sequenced shirt, a sequenced jacket with a team logo on it, a lavender skirt, and black flats steps onto the dock.

"Hi, what's up everyone?" she smiles, and joins everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"Huh, this is the competition? They certainly don't look like much."

_End confessional_

* * *

><p>"Next up is Colin!" Chris says.<p>

A tall and chubby guy with short, but thick hair, wearing an unzipped purple hoodie, a green t-shirt with a purple CV on it, an untucked purple dress shirt under that, black cargo shorts, gray sneakers, and a purple bowtie comes off the boat.

"Hi! Oh, and call me CV, I like that better." Says Colin.

"Meh, whatever." Chris shrugs.

"Well that was a warm welcome." Colin says sarcastically. He then goes and stands next to Noah and Cody.

Chris starts to talk again. "Alright, now that that losers is out of the way-"

"Hey!" whines Colin.

"It's time to meet the next competitor, Madelyn!" Chris finishes.

A girl with black loose curled hair that reaches her shoulders, a light pink t-shirt covered half way by an unbuttoned sweater, pink miniskirt, pink heels, and a pink headband steps onto the dock.

"Have enough pink there?" Noah and Colin sarcastically say at the same time. Noah raises an eyebrow at Colin, who smiles in return.

"Hey there losers, your lives just got better." Madelyn says arrogantly.

Colin rolls his eyes and sighs. "Great, just what we needed, someone who thinks they're better than everyone else."

"I don't think, I know." Madelyn says to him.

Sugar scoffs. "Don't you wish little miss pinky, I'm obviously the best one here."

"Yeah, right keep telling yourself that Miss Piggy." Madelyn says, flipping her hair. Sugar growls at her in response.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Cody<em>

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good burn."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Alright then, that was entertaining." Chris says. "Anyway, next contestant is Christopher Robin!"<p>

A guy with shaggy brown hair, a black turtle neck, dark blue jeans, and combat boots comes from the boat.

Before he has anytime to say anything, Kalani blurts out, "Hey look, it's that wizard guy."

"Wizard! Where?" Sugar asks excitedly.

"Um, I don't think she means Leonard, Sugar." Sky says. "She means Harry Potter."

"Huh, he does look a lot like him." Cody adds.

Christopher sighs. "That would be the first thing people say about me." He says before joining the others.

"Alright then, next up is Taylor." Chris says.

A girl with long autumn hair with purple highlight put in a ponytail, a choker, a grey beanie, a ragged purple tank top, a black skirt, black fingerless gloves, dark blue legging and short black boots steps off the boat. She has a big grin on her face.

"Hi everyone! It's wonderful to be here." She says.

"Great, another loser." Madelyn says.

Taylor then gets really angry, and starts stomping towards Madelyn. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" She yells.

Colin intervenes. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down, don't need to get violent." He says to Taylor.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY GEEK!" She snaps, but then her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please, I'm really sorry!" she says getting tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." Colin reassures her.

Taylor smiles, and hug Colin. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh, no problem." Colin replies, patting her head awkwardly.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"I don't want to sound mean, but that girl is really weird. Must be that time of the month."

_End confessional_

_Confessional Taylor_

"I kinda have mood swings." She says rubbing the back of her head. "Hopefully that won't blow the chances of any friends. People back home think I'm a freak…"

_End confessional_

* * *

><p>"Ok then…That was weird." Chris says. "Oh well. Let's meet our final contestant, James!"<p>

A guy whose jet black hair is styled in a sweeping fringe, covering his left eye, wearing a rather warn out charcoal black leather bomber jacket that tends to be unzipped White vest that seems a tad small for his form, various rings and pendants, black-dye denim jeans and navy blue Converse high-tops walks off the boat, and automatically goes to the other side of the dock with the other contestants.

"Hi, how's it going?" says Christopher, trying to be nice.

James gives a nod and a slight hand wave.

"Great, another mute. This show really needs to pick better contestants." Madelyn says.

"I agree, I mean, they chose you." Colin says, earning multiple snickers, and a glare from Madelyn.

"I'm not mute." James says.

Noah fake gasps. "He speaks." He jokes, earning an elbow to the side from Cody.

"Guys stop it." Christopher commands. "It isn't right to be mean to others."

"Alright, whatever Courtney #2." Noah replies monotone.

"Ok, so now that everyone's here, I'll tell you about some things." Says Chris. "You guys will get food from a mess hall and cabins to sleep in."

The contestants cheer.

"Yeah, we kinda got in trouble for 'starving' the kids and 'not giving them proper shelter.'" Chris says using air quotes. "So with that out of the way, I'll give you the teams.

Leshawna, Marzia, James, Christopher, Kalani, Sky, Tyrin, and… Dave, you guys are the Vicious Wolves."

Dave groans. "Really!? Why did you have to put me on a team with her!" he snaps pointing to Sky.

"To cause more drama." Chris smirks. "That means the rest of you, Noah, Colin, Cody, Madelyn, Taylor, Sugar, Staci, and B, you guys are the Cuddly Cats."

The Vicious Wolves snicker at the name.

"Are you kidding me!?" Taylor snaps. "THEY GET VICIOUS WOLVES AND WE GET CUDDLEY CATS!"

"Hey, calm down, it doesn't matter what we're called." Colin says to her.

"Yeah, I mean, they can have the cool name because we're going to beat them so bad that, that will be the only non-humiliating thing about them." Madelyn adds.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Taylor apologizes.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Colin says to her. Taylor smiles, and then hugs Colin again.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She says.

"Alright, now that teams are set, you guys can go to the mess hall for lunch, the challenge will start after." Chris says.

The host then turns to the camera. "So, you've met the contestants, and found out the teams. Will Dave ever forgive Sky? Will Taylor tell the others about her mood swings? What couples will be formed? How about friendships and rivalries? And who will be the first one sent packing? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay so first chapter completed. I hope everyone is IC. The next chapter will come out anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks. Please be patient. And let me just say, it was actually really fun writing Staci. I don't know why. So anyways, thanks for reading, R&amp;R, and Baaiii! ~CV<strong>


	3. theme song

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

><p><strong>So someone asked if I was gonna make a theme song to this, so I did. I'll post it at the beginning of each chapter after the recaps if you guys want. That's pretty much it so, bai for now! ~CV<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

Camera pans in and shows Chris McClain standing on a dock. "Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island, the contestants arrived to this new island." Camera shows Staci getting off the boat followed by Noah, Kalani, and then James. "Along with that, the teams were announced being the Vicious Wolves and the Cuddly Cats. Yeah, the latter wasn't too happy with their name… But I don't care! Who will win the first challenge? What secrets will be revealed? And who will be the first one voted off of, Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine<strong>

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

><p>Camera pans in and shows the contestants in the mess hall. Some are at the tables eating while the others are still in line waiting for the 'food'. Colin walks over to Noah and Cody, and sits across from them.<p>

"Hey, I'm CV." Said Colin.

"And you're talking to us why?" asked Noah.

"Well, first off we're on the same team. And second of all, you guys are my two favorite past competitors." Colin replies.

"Aw thanks." Said Cody.

"How do we know you aren't just saying that?" Noah asked, skeptical.

"Well, you don't, but its truth, I promise." Colin said putting one hand up and the other to his chest.

"Meh, good enough for me. I wouldn't really care anyway." Noah replied.

Taylor and B walked up to the boys. "Hey, uh can I sit here?" Taylor asked Colin. B pointed to the seat on the other side and raised is eyebrow in question.

"Go ahead guys, I don't bite, usually." He smiled.

"Thanks!" she replied sitting next to Colin. B gave a thumbs up.

"No prob. So Noah, how is it being the runt of nine kids?" Colin asked.

"W-wait, how did you know that?" asked Cody.

Colin turned to Cody, and said with a straight face, "Because Cody, I said you two are my favorites. Compared to me, Sierra's obsession with you was just mild."

Cody's eyes widened. "I think I just wet myself."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Cody<em>

"I-I can't deal with another Sierra again! I can't go through that torture again."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Relax, he isn't being serious." Noah told the shivering tech geek.<p>

"Huh?" Cody looked up at Colin who was laughing with Taylor and B. Taylor was laughing hysterically.

On the other side of the table, Madelyn was talking with Sugar and Staci.

"Ok, so it's settled, we have an alliance." Said Madelyn.

"Um, I don't remember agreeing to that, yah." Said Staci.

"Me neither. And I certainly don't wanna be in an alliance with some pink flamingo who thinks she's better than me." Sugar added.

"Girls, girls, it's obvious that we should be in an alliance, I mean, we are the three best competitors here. Me being the best of the best." Madelyn said, trying to sweet talk the two.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

She scoffs. "Best competitors my butt. If anything, those two are the least useful here. But, that can also mean they're easier to manipulate to do my bidding." She laughs. "I am so smart."

_End confessional_

_Confessional Staci_

"I don't think Madelyn knows that I was the first booted out of my season, yah. Did you know that my great-great-great-great grandmother invented seasons, before her, shows used to just run on and on."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p><strong>*Vicious Wolves table*<strong>

"Dave, please listen to me!" begged Sky. She was still trying to get Dave to forgive her.

Dave had his fingers in his ears, blocking Sky out. "Lalala, I can't hear you. Lalala."

Sky gave a sad sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Sky<em>

"I'll be honest, the only reason I came back was to get Dave's forgiveness. I don't need the money after winning last season. So far, it's not working out…" She sighs.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dave_

"I'm never going to forgive Sky for what she did to me. She broke my heart, chewed it up, then spit it out, stepped on it, and threw it down a sewer, called it names, and then laughed at it. That's something that can't be forgiven."

_End Confessional _

* * *

><p>Leshawna, Marzia, Kalani, and Tyrin were all sitting at the other end of the table, joking around.<p>

"Ok, here's one, what do you call cheese that isn't your own? Nacho cheese!" Kalani joked. The others laughed.

"Ooh gurl, you sure know how to crack a joke!" Leshawna said, still guffawing.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"So rule #1 to playing this game: Getting people to trust you. I'm pretty sure I have the majority of my team. Now I just need to see who is the easiest to manipulate, that way I'll be sure of victory. I know for a fact that that Harry Potter guy is not easily manipulated. I could easily gain Dave's trust if I help him vote out Sky. Also, Marzia and Tyrin seem like they could be easy to manipulate. Hmm decisions, decisions."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>James was sitting by himself until Christopher sat next to him.<p>

"James, correct?" Christopher asked. James nodded. "Why aren't you socializing with the rest of us? That's important if you want to win."

James shrugged. "I'm pretty shy…" he mumbled. "H-how about you? Why are you talking to me instead of the others?"

"Well, I'm intelligent enough to win this game without being at the top of the social pyramid." Christopher replied.

Before their conversation could continue, Chris walked into the Mess Hall.

"Hello everyone. How are you all enjoying the food?" he asked.

"Still as bad as it always was." Noah replied.

"Perfect! So anyway, finish up because it's time for your first challenge." Chris announced

"Woohoo! Bring it!" Colin exclaimed, standing up. Everyone just stared at him until he awkwardly sat back down.

"So, anyway. Meet at the campfire pit in 5 minutes." Chris said.

* * *

><p>At the campfire pit the contestants were sitting on logs. The wolves on one log and the cats on the other. Sky was still trying to get Dave to forgive her.<p>

"For your first challenge, you will be asked a question about another camper here, if you guess which camper it is, your team gets a point. If you get it wrong though… Hehe, you'll get a shock of a lifetime." Chris explained with an evil smirk. Chef walked around, putting shock collars on the contestants' necks.

Some contestants gulped while others rolled their eyes.

"I love some good trivia!" said Tyrin.

"How the heck are we supposed to know anything about the newbies?" Leshawna asked.

"How should I know?" Chris shrugged. "Now, to help me with this challenge is the one that knows everything about you all, Sierra!" Chris announced.

"Oh no." Cody squeaked, eyes widened in fear.

Sierra ran up next to Chris. "Oh my gosh hi guys! It's so cool meeting most of you for the first time! And I get to host the challenge!" she exclaimed. "Hi Cody." She said waving to Cody.

"Uh, hi Sierra." He replied awkwardly.

"Enough with the hellos, time to get this challenge started." Chris said.

"Ok! Hmmmm, Staci! Who here is from Italy?" asked Sierra.

"Oh, I think Chris said Marzia was, yah. Did you know my great-great-great-great-great grandparents were from Italy, yah." Staci said.

"Point, the Cuddly Cats! I'd love to cuddle with you Cody." Sierra said, trying to be seductive. Cody shivered in disgust.

"Tyrin, who lost every single beauty pageant they were in?" Sierra asked the goofy inventor.

"That's easy, Sugar." He replied. The Vicious Wolves got zapped.

"What are you tryin' to say ya goofball?" Sugar asked angrily.

"Uh, w-well, you were the only one that I knew who was in a beauty pageant." Tyrin said, trying not to feel Sugar's wrath.

"Wait, if it wasn't Sugar, then who was it?" asked Kalani.

"Dave, duh." Sierra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone snickered at Dave.

"W-wait, you were in beauty pageants?" Cody asked still laughing.

"Y-yeah… s-so. My parents made me…" Dave said trying to hide his face.

"Dave, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Sky said, trying to comfort him.

"Don't talk to me heart breaker." Dave said to her. Sky sighed in disappointment.

"The scores are 1 for the Cuddly Codys." Sierra said causing Cody to groan. "And zero for the Wolves."

"Next question! Sugar, who has a CV on their shirt?" Sierra asked

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Christopher<em>

"I'm pretty sure Sierra is trying to let the Cats win because Cody is on their team. That doesn't matter, because from my statistics, my team has more smart players than they do, even with Noah, Colin, and B."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Now how in tarnation's am I supposed to know that?" Sugar asked.<p>

Everyone one the Cuddly Cats looked at her with their mouths agape.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"She's not serious, right?" He points to his shirt. "All she has to do is look at me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Uh, come on Sugar, i-its not that hard." Sierra said slowly.<p>

"Of course it is. I don't know." Sugar replied, crossing her arms.

"Just guess." Sierra told her.

"Fine… Uh, that guy, the scary lookin one." Sugar said pointing to James.

"Does it look like I have a CV on my shirt?" James mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

He starts banging his head on the confessional wall.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Noah_

"Seriously, I thought Lindsay was the only one stupid enough to not know that. All she needed to do was look at everyone's shirts, and even then, CV keeps telling people to call him that. I seriously question the human race."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Sierra sighs. "No Sugar, that's wrong. Next que-"<p>

"Excuse me, but you didn't shock the other team." Christopher said to Sierra.

"Oh, uh, I didn't? Heh heh. I-I'm pretty sure I did." Sierra said sheepishly.

"You didn't." Christopher said.

"O-ok, I guess I'll do it." Sierra said she looked at Cody with sympathetic eyes before pressing the button, electrocuting the Cuddly Cats.

"Uh, James, who has a really big scar on their back?" Sierra asked. Taylor's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Taylor<em>

"H-how did she know about that? W-what else does she know? Does she know about my home life? She can't know, nobody is supposed to know." She starts hyperventilating.

_End Confessional._

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Taylor and the Cats, James noticed Taylor's eyes widen in fright. "I'm going to say Taylor is the one with the scar."<p>

"Correct." Sierra said.

Everyone on the Cuddly Cats turned to Taylor.

"You have a scar on your back?" asked Cody. "How'd you get it?"

"It's none of your business!" Taylor snapped. The cuddly Cats were then shocked.

"Hey, don't snap at my Codykins!" Sierra told Taylor.

"You do realize that you electrocuted Cody also when you electrocuted Taylor." Noah said angrily.

"Oh oops, sorry Codykins." Sierra apologized.

"Just get on with the challenge already!" Madelyn yelled.

"Fine then, you can answer the next question. Who can't dance, despite them thinking they can?" Sierra asked.

"Pfft easy, Leshawna, duh." Madelyn said.

"Um, excuse me, I can dance." Leshawna said offended.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Colin said sarcastically. Leshawna glared at him and he sheepishly waved to her.

"Correct." Sierra announced.

"Obviously, I am the smartest one here." Madelyn bragged. Colin rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok, Christopher, who here is strong enough to throw a tractor?" Sierra asked.

"Easy, I remember Sugar saying she could last season." Christopher answered.

"Correct. Noah, who here is in love with mwah." Sierra asked.

"Well, the real answer in no one because no one is stupid enough to like you, but considering your sick, twisted mind, the answer is Cody." Noah responded.

"First off, rude, and second Cody does love me, right Codykins." Sierra said.

"Well I-" Cody was cut off by Noah. "Please stalkerlicious, I'm one of his best friends, I would know who he likes." Noah stated.

"You're wrong, you're just jealous." Sierra pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Noah said.

Sierra just huffed. "Fine then, no point for you." Noah rolled his eyes at the stalker.

Sierra then asked the next question. "Dave, who here really wants your forgivness?"

"It's this heartbreaker sitting next to me." Dave said, pointing to Sky.

"Dave really, I'm sorry about the Keith thi-"

"Don't care." Dave interrupted.

"Um, correct. Heheh…" Sierra announced awkwardly. "B, who here goes to a prep school."

B thought for a moment and looked at everyone. He then took out a chalkboard, and wrote 'Madelyn' on it, and showed it to Sierra.

"You're right!" Sierra said. "Kalani, who has a photographic memory?"

"And I'm supposed to know this how?" Kalani asked.

"Just guess." Sierra said.

Kalani felt someone kick her foot lightly. She looked at who it was, and saw it was Christopher.

"Uh, Christopher." she said.

"Correct. Codykins, whose name here starts with 'L'?" Sierra asked.

"Oh come on! What kind of question is that?" Leshawna asked aggravated.

"SSHHHH! DON'T INTERRUPT MY CODY!" Sierra yelled at Leshawna.

"Easy, Leshawna." Cody said, answering the question.

"Correct." Sierra said, winking at Cody. "Marzia, who has an IQ of 168"

"Um…" she said, pondering. "CV?"

"Ooh so close, his is actually 176. The answer is B." Sierra said, electrocuting the Vicious Wolves.

"Whoa, I'm smarter than you?" Colin asked the silent genius, who shrugged.

"Colin, who once built a machine that could see into the future?" Sierra asked the sarcastic geek.

Colin thought about it. "It has to be either B or Tyrin, and considering B was the answer to the last question, I'm going with Tyrin."

"Correct!" Sierra said.

"Whoa, dude, you made a machine that can see into the future!?" Cody asked Tyrin, astonished.

"Yeah." Tyrin replied rubbing the back of his head.

B gave him a thumbs up, which caused Tyrin to blush.

"Ok Leshawna, who won an Olympic gold medal?" Sierra asked.

"I think Sky? I don't really know." Leshawna answered.

"Correct. Taylor, who has an emblem of their gymnastics team on a piece of their clothing?" Sierra asked.

"Uhhhh." Taylor looked around. "Kalani."

"Correct!"

"YAY! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!" Taylor exclaimed, jumping around.

"Ok, final question, Sky, who used to live in multiple foster homes?" asked Sierra.

Sky didn't hear her though, as she was still trying to talk to Dave. "Dave please."

"Sky, answer the question." Kalani said.

"Huh, wait, what was the question again?" Sky asked.

"Sorry, can't repeat the question." Sierra said.

"But how is that fair?" Sky asked.

"Not my problem." Sierra said stubbornly.

Sky sighed. "Um… Madelyn?"

"Oh please, I never lived in a nasty foster home." Madelyn said in disgust.

Sierra electrocuted the Wolves. "Incorrect, the answer is James."

Christopher looked at James in surprise. "You used to live in foster homes?"

James nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"So that means, the Cuddly Cats win! EEEEEE GO CODY!" Sierra cheered, along with the cuddly cats. Taylor was jumping up and down, and was hugging everyone.

"Oh yeah, Vicious Wolves, you're voting somebody off." Sierra told the Wolves. "M'kay, I sadly gotta go bye guys! And bye Codykins." Sierra said, giving Cody a bear hug then leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"Figures that we lose the first challenge. It was all because Sky was distracted by Dave. Now, most likely people are going to vote her off, but she is much more useful to the team than Dave. That means it's time to work my magic. We need to get rid of the weakest links."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Kalani went to her cabin porch where Christopher, James, Marzia, and Tyrin were. She gave a fake sigh and said, "Hey guys, sucks we lost the challenge today huh."<p>

"It is, but I'm pretty sure the challenge was rigged in the other team's favor since Sierra has that obsession with Cody." Christopher said.

"Figures." Marzia said.

"I wanted to know who you guys were voting for." Kalani asked.

"Well Sky considering she lost the challenge today." Christopher told her.

"Well as that is the most obvious choice, I say we should vote Dave off instead." Kalani said.

"Why?" asked James.

"Well because he's the one that distracted Sky, and frankly, Sky is more useful to the team then Dave." Kalani explained. "Just something to think about." She said walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Christopher<em>

"I must say, Kalani does make an excellent point. Sky is the more valuable player compared to Dave. I'll be honest, I'm considering it."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"And the seed is planted. Dave needs to go ASAP since he is the weakest link to our team."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Camera pans in to show everyone at the campfire pit. The Vicious Wolves are sitting on tree stumps, while the Cuddly Cats are in a booth.<p>

"So ya, I've decided to bring the peanut gallery back. Hope you like it. If you don't, well, I just don't care." Chris said. "Vicious Wolves, when I call your name, you will go to the confessional, take the picture of the camper you wish to vote out, and draw an X over their face. Capeesh."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

Shows Kalani drawing an X on a picture. She turns it around to show its Dave's picture. "You're the weakest link, so bye-bye."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dave_

He crosses out Sky's picture multiple times. "I vote for the heartbreaker."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Sky_

She sighs and puts an X over her own picture. "I only came back to get Dave to forgive me, but it's obvious that won't happen. I have no need to be here anymore."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Alright Vicious Wolves, you have cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, will be sent away using our new device, the Slingshot of Shame." Chris explained. "First marshmallow goes to Leshawna."<p>

"Whoo baby, Shawnie stays anotha day." She exclaimed, catching her marshmallow.

"Maria, Christopher, Kalani, you guys are safe." Chris announces, tossing the marshmallows to the three. "James and Tyrin, you guys are safe. Campers, this is the final marshmallow. And it goes to…"

Dave looks both happy and confident while Sky looks sad.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sky."

"What!?" Sky and Dave say at the same time. Dave, albeit angry.

"You guys voted for me instead of this-this heart breaker?" Dave asked angrily.

"Well, she does give more to the team." Christopher told him.

"No, I volunteer to take Dave's place." Sky said.

"I agree, she should." Dave added.

"Nope, no volunteering for elimination." Chris said.

"Then I quit." Sky announced.

There were multiple gasps.

"The only reason I came back was to get Dave to forgive me, and if he isn't here, I have no reason to either." Sky said.

"Fine whatever." Chris said, not caring.

"So… does that mean I'm staying?" Dave asked Chris.

"Nope, that means you get to take the Slingshot of Shame with Sky." Chris told him, smirking.

"What!? NO!" Dave whined.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Camera shows Sky and Dave in a giant slingshot, dubbed the 'Slingshot of Shame.' Chef was holding the band back.<p>

"So, any final words?" Chris asked.

"Just do it…" Dave grumbled.

"Well someone's a sore loser." Chris joked. "Alright, let go Chef."

Chef let go of the band, and Sky and Dave were sent flying, both were screaming. Chris turns to the camera.

"So there you have it." Chris said. "It's the first challenge, and two people are already out. What will this bring for the Wolves? Will Sugar get some common sense? Will Taylor explain how she got her scar? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay second chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I feel these two needed to leave together. Next time you see these two, it'll be on the aftermath show! Still deciding when the first one will be, but wutevs. Also, did you guys notice the reference to a TDWT song? I hope you like and R&amp;R! BAIIII ~CV.<strong>

_**Votes:**_

**Leshawna- Sky**

**Marzia- Dave**

**James- Dave**

**Christopher- Dave**

**Kalani- Dave**

**Tyrin-Dave**

**Dave-Sky**

**Sky-Sky**

**Dave: 5**

**Sky: 3**

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky(quit)**_


	5. Chapter 3

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island, the campers had a shocking first challenge. We learned things about our campers that we didn't know like, Taylor having a mysterious scar on her back, Colin is smarter than B, Sugar may be just as stupid as Lindsay, and even that Leshawna can't dance. Oh wait, we already knew that. In the end Dave was voted off for being the weak link to the team, but surprisingly, Sky also quit the competition. With two down already, who will be the next one voted off of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine<strong>

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

><p>In the girls' side of the Vicious Wolves' cabin, Marzia and Leshawna were laying on their bed. Kalani then walked up to them.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kalani asked.

"Hey girl." Said Leshawna to Kalani.

"Oh, hey Kalani! Nothing much." Marzia replied.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"I'll be honest, I like Marzia. I might even take her to the finals with me. I mean, she's extremely likable. As for Leshawna, she is one of the best players who hasn't been a finalist. So they're both a good choice for an alliance."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"So, guys, I was thinking, the three of us should make an alliance." Kalani told them. "I mean, Leshawna, you know more than the two of us how powerful alliances could be."<p>

"Yeah, I agree." Leshawna said. "The three could make it all they way."

"I don't know." Said Marzia. "I Mean, Leshawna, you have that cheap shirt, and Kalani, you have way too many sequins."

The two just looked at her, slightly glaring.

"S-sorry." She said sheepishly. "But, I suppose an alliance would be good, so I'm in."

"Woo! We goin all the way to the end togetha baby!" Leshawna exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Marzia<em>

"I'm glad I have an alliance that can help me get through the game, but they never actually last till the end. And I don't want this to be what makes me go home."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Huh, that was way easier than I thought. I mean, Leshawna agreed right away. And the only reason Marzy was hesitant was because of what I wear… I don't have too many sequins, right?"

_End confessional_

* * *

><p>In the Cuddly Cats cabin, B, Colin, and Taylor were playing cards while Noah was on his bed reading a book.<p>

"It's so freaking awesome we won the first challenge, and on top of that, we're already up by two people!" said Taylor.

Colin and B nodded in agreement.

"I know right." Said Colin. "And the fact that Sky was one of their more athletic people helps a lot too."

Cody walked into the cabin. "Hey guys, wutcha doing?" he asked the three.

"Playing Uno." Replied Colin.

"Speaking of which, B, you never said uno!" Taylor said.

"He doesn't talk remember. Besides, he held up a finger to indicate he had uno." Colin said.

"He still has to say it." Taylor argued.

"If he doesn't talk, he doesn't have to, Taylor." Colin said.

"HE HAS TO I FREAKINNG SAID SO!" Taylor yelled.

"No he doesn't!" Colin yelled back.

Taylor then started hitting Colin on the head repeatedly while the two were still arguing. B tried to stop the fight.

"Uh, I'm just gonna, yeah." Cody said slowly walking away. He walked over to Noah. "Hey, wutcha reading?"

"A book Einstein." Noah replied smirking.

"Really now? I couldn't tell." Cody replied. "Move over, I want to read too."

Noah scooted over, and Cody laid down next to him, laying his head on Noah's shoulder to see the book better.

Colin, Taylor, and B stopped their argument, and looked at the two boys. They then smirked at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Taylor<em>

"Aw, they're so ADORBLE!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

"I knew they liked each other. Now, just need to get them together."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional B_

He made a kissy face, and then silently chuckled.

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Staci was following Madelyn around outside.<p>

"Did you know my great-great-great grandfather invented sitting, before him people just used to stand all the time, yah. Also, ,my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Madelyn snapped. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID FAKE FAMILY!" She then started to walk away angrily.

"Oh… ok then." Staci said awkwardly.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

"I swear, ever since I made that fake alliance with her, she has not stopped talking to me. She needs to go ASAP. I'm losing my perfect mind with her here."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Christopher was sitting on one of the logs at the campfire pit thinking.<p>

_Confessional Christopher_

* * *

><p>"So last night was not good. We lost two players, one of whom, was one of the more useful team members. I need to think of someway that my team can keep all of our members. We have Tyrin who is an exceptional inventor, he could build something to help us win, Leshawna is the only veteran left on our team already so she knows the game better than the rest of us, Kalani is the athlete, and James is, well, I just really like James." He blushed a little. "I can't think of any immediate strengths for Marzia, unless we have a fashion challenge, which could very well happen."<p>

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>A chime came from the loudspeakers to signal it was time for dinner. The contestants headed for the Mess Hall. When they got there, Chris was standing in there, and a multitude of sodas and drinks were in the Mess Hall. The contestants looked in shock.<p>

"Hello campers." Greeted Chris. "As you can see, I have a treat for you. A drink company donated a whole ton of drinks for you guys. You can drink as much as you want, but you will only get this privilege today, so drink up."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Cody<em>

"I-it was like a dream come true! All those sodas. It was beautiful."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>The contestants charged to get their favorite drinks. Cody and Colin were about to do the same, until Noah grabbed their arms, and kept them from getting any.<p>

"Noahhhhhh! What the heck?" Cody whined. "Everyone else is going to take all the good stuff."

"Seriously dude, why you torture us like this." Colin also whined.

"Because, there has to be a catch. Chris isn't giving us these drinks out of the kindness of his heart. Drinking them will give us a disadvantage in whatever he has planned." Noah explained.

"But… But…" the two geeks whimpered. Noah gave them a stern look.

Colin sighed. "Ok…"

Cody looked at the soda longingly.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Cody<em>

He has a drink in his hand, and is about to take a sip until the confessional door opens, and Noah comes in, takes the drink, and throws it.

"Really?" said Noah.

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking soda, san Noah, Cody, and Colin. Kalani notices them.<p>

"Why aren't they drinking?" She mumbled. She looked at the drink in her hand, and set it down.

After all the drinks were gone, Chris came back into the mess hall. "Hope you guys had enough to drink, because your challenge is to see who can go the longest without going to the bathroom."

There were multiple gasps.

"You mean to tell me you made drink all of that just so it'd be harder for us to not go to the bathroom?" Asked Leshawna.

"Come on, you should know me by now." Chris replied.

"Why are we starting so late?" asked Marzia.

"Uh, well, I kinda forgot about the challenge. But, no worries." Chris replied. "We're going to do this challenge at the fire pit. So get your butts there pronto."

* * *

><p>All the campers, san Sugar, were at the campfire pit about to start the challenge.<p>

"Wait, where's Sugar?" asked Taylor.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom, yah. She said she needed to go." Staci told the others. The Cuddly Cats looked at her, mouths agape.

"And you just let her go, even though the challenge is to go the longest WITHOUT using the bathroom?" Madelyn asked.

Staci nodded.

"YOU IDIOT!" Madelyn yelled at the liar, who gave a small whimper.

"I-I'm sorry." Staci said.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

"I'm officially done with this idiot. If we ever actually lose, she's the first to go."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Sugar came back to the campfire pit.<p>

"Hey y'all." She said. All the Cuddly Cats glared at her. "What?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Taylor yelled. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Well why not?" Sugar asked.

"Because the challenge is to see who can go the longest without using the bathroom, Einsteinn." Noah informed her.

"Oh. All well. I guess I'm out." Sugar said, then walking back to the cabin.

"So, The Cuddly Cats are still in the lead, 7 to 6. Will they keep it?" Chris said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later.<strong>_

Sugar was still the only one out of the challenge. But, some people looked like they needed to go badly.

"I can't do this. I'm out." Announced Staci.

"Of course you are." Madelyn mumbled.

Christopher sat down next to James. "So, you lived in foster homes correct?"

James nodded.

"Do you live in one currently?" asked Christopher.

"No, I live in a house, with a nice couple. I actually feel safe there." James replied.

"What do you mean safe?" asked Christopher.

James looked at the ground, tears filling his eyes. "My real parents abused me. A-and, when I was seven… they killed themselves. Then in my first foster home, the kids used to tease and pick on me for being too quiet. Then a woman adopted me, but she was addicted to alcohol. Some nights, when she was really drunk, she beat me. She didn't care about me or the things I did. The cops found out she was beating me, and I was sent back to a different foster house. But, this one was old, and it had too many kids. It closed down. I was sent to another one, this one was too lonely. Then, the people I live with now adopted me. They are really nice people. They're the ones that made me audition to help with my social skills, and we are in a lot of debt." James finished, he was full out crying now.

Christopher looked at him sympathetically. He then hugged James.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Christopher.<em>

"I knew he must've had something bad to him for him to be so quiet and antisocial, but I didn't expect that."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p><em><strong>½ hour later.<strong>_

B stood up, pointed to the bathroom, and walked to it.

"Uh, I-I'm done too guys." Tyrin said. "I gotta go." Tyrin got up, and followed B to the Bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>½ hour later<strong>_

"Huh, looks like most of you need to go." Said Chris. And indeed everyone san Kalani, Noah, Cody, and Colin were holding themselves. "I think it's time to kick it up a notch. Everyone, follow me."

The contestants groaned.

* * *

><p>Chris took them into the woods, and after 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at a waterfall.<p>

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Said Leshawna.

"Nope." Replied Chris, sadistically smirking.

The contestants groaned again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later<strong>_

Taylor and Leshawna couldn't take it anymore, and left. And now Cody and Kalani were starting to feel the need to go. It was late, so the contestants were also getting tired.

"Y'know, if you guys need to sleep, go ahead. I can keep watch." Colin told his teammates.

"Watch for what?" asked Madelyn.

"Well the other team could sabotage us by pulling that 'hand in warm water prank.'" Colin said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, so night." Noah told them. He then laid down.

"Uh, I will too I guess." Said Cody. "Thanks." He then laid down next to Noah.

"Well, I'm not." Said Madelyn. "How can I trust you? And besides, I need to stay awake because I'm obviously the only hope we got."

Colin sighed angrily. "Of course the one person who I'm stuck talking to is the arrogant witch."

"Um, excuse me, I can hear you." Madelyn said, slightly offended.

"Really now? That's wonderful, but I don't exactly care." Colin said back. Madelyn just huffed angrily, and turned away.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"Jeez I hate people like her. Thinking they're better than everyone else. Uh, hello, newsflash, you're not."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

She huffs angrily. "If that stupid little loser thinks he can talk to me like that, and get away with it, he has another thing coming."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Over with the Vicious Wolves, Marzia and Kalani were hanging with each other, while Christopher and James were sitting next to each other with James leaning on Christopher's shoulder.<p>

"I-I don't know how much more I can take." Said James. "I think I'm going to give up."

"Don't, we can win this challenge. You can make it." Christopher told him.

"I-I' sorry, I can't." James stood up. "I'm out." He said, he then walked back to the bathroom.

Over with Kalani and Marzia, they were talking about who they should target first.

"Ok, so who do you think we should get out first?" Kalani asked.

"Why do we have to have a target right now?" asked Marzia. "I say we only vote out whoever seems the least useful, or whoever loses the challenge for us. And when the merge hits, we make targets."

"Because Marzy, what if that person who loses the challenge is you, me, or Leshawna. We need a backup person to vote off." Kalani told her.

"Ok…" Marzia said.

"With that said, I say it should be James. He doesn't give much to the team." Kalani said.

"But he looks really athletic, he could be really helpful." Marzia told her.

Kalani sighed. "Then that leaves Christopher and Tyrin."

"They're both really helpful. I mean, Christopher is really intelligent, even though that turtleneck is hideous, and Tyrin can make useful inventions." Marzia said.

"Then who? I personally want James or Christopher gone." Said Kalani.

"I don't know, we don't need to talk about this now. We need to talk with Leshawna." Marzia said.

Kalani groaned. "Fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning<strong>_

During the night, the only one who left was Christopher. That left Marzia and Kalani for the Vicious Wolves, and Colin, Madelyn, Noah, and Cody for the Cuddly Cats.

During the night, Cody and Noah cuddled up to each other, and Madelyn and Colin were snickering at them.

"Well, I see why we are the Cuddly Cats." Colin joked.

Noah woke up first, and when he saw Cody with his head on Noah's chest, Noah blushed, and shook Cody.

"Uh, Codester, wake up." He said.

Cody gave a moan, and groggily opened his eyes. When he realized he was cuddling with Noah, he jumped up blushing.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry Noah. Heh heh…" Cody said awkwardly.

"It's alright Codester." Noah replied. The two just sat there, blushing.

Colin and Madelyn start laughing at them.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"Hooking them up is going to be easier than I thought."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Kalani glares at the other team.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"They were beating us, 4 to 2. I couldn't just sit there, and let the other team win. So, I think it's time to do a little sabotage." She smirked.

_End Confessional._

* * *

><p>Kalani stood up and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Is that a bear!?"<p>

"B-B-BEAR!? PLEASE DON'T MAUL ME!" Cody stood up, screaming.

"Oh, never mind, I guess I'm just seeing things." Kalani said, sitting back down.

"It looks like Cody's out." Chris said, laughing.

Cody looked down, and saw he peed himself. He blushed, covered himself, and ran back to the bathroom.

Kalani smirked. Marzia looked at her in disapproval.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Marzia<em>

"I get that she was helping the team, but that wasn't right to do that. Cody was probably traumatized by that bear mauling."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>The final five contestant all were looking like they were about to wet themselves. The waterfall wasn't helping either.<p>

Madelyn caught herself staring at it. "I'm done." She announced. "Sorry, but you guys are no longer graced with my presence." She said, walking away.

Marzia just couldn't take it anymore either. "Ok, I'm done too. Good luck Kalani." She got up, and walked back.

After a while, Colin had to go really bad, so he left.

It was Noah versus Kalani.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Noah<em>

He smirked. "I knew it was a smart idea to not drink anything. Just comes to show I'm smart enough to be helpful."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Kalani looked at the water, and got an idea.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"It was a risk, but I had to take it."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Kalani went over to the pond the waterfall was falling into. She looked at the water, and it was surprisingly clean and looked drinkable. She took a handful, and drank it, making sure to slurp it, and have some drip from her hands.<p>

Noah looked at the water, his eye started to twitch. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Gah, I'm done. She wins." He said, standing up, and running back to the bathroom.

"And the Vicious Wolves win!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

She smirked. "I knew I can win, it's all about sabotage."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Ugh! I can't believe these idiots lost the challenge." She sighs. "Oh well, now's my chance to vote out blabber mouth."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>B, Taylor, Cody, Colin, and Noah were on the front steps of their cabin.<p>

"So, how's the relationship?" Taylor asked Noah and Cody.

"W-what, we're not in a relationship!" Cody said.

"Really now, because I heard from a little birdie, you two snuggled together last night." Taylor said.

Noah glared at Colin. "Really?"

"Guilty is charged." Colin replied. "Come on, you know you like each other."

"God, you're sounding like Izzy." Noah said.

"Hello everyone." Madelyn said, walking up to the five.

"Great, just what we need. A little wench telling us about how much better she is than the rest of us." Colin said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I just came here to tell you we are all voting off Staci." Madelyn said.

"Why?" asked Noah.

"Because she's useless and I don't like her. She also let Sugar go to the bathroom." Madelyn told them.

Noah and Cody looked at each other in thought, as did Taylor and B. But Colin wasn't amused.

"And why should we listen to you. Staci just made one mistake. Sugar not only was the first one out of this challenge, but last challenge proved she's as dumb as a brick." Colin argued.

"Yeah, but she is really strong and made it to the final 3 last season. While Staci is completely useless, and annoying." Madelyn said.

"Well I'm not voting for her." Colin said.

"Look geek boy, you will do as I say." Madelyn said.

"No I won't." Colin shot back.

"Fine. Just you wait." Madelyn said, as she started walking away. "Oh, and I expect all of you to vote out the blabber mouth."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"Ugh! She annoys the crap out of me. I hate her so much."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>At the campfire ceremony, the Cuddly Cats were sitting on the tree stumps, while the Vicious Wolves were in the peanut gallery.<p>

"Alright Cuddly Cats, it's time to vote" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

She draws an X on a picture of Staci. "Later loser."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

He draws an X on a picture of Madelyn. "You're a little B—ch."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Staci_

She draws an X on a picture of Madelyn. "I was told to vote for her because she was coming after me, yah."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow, and you're are safe from elimination tonight. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will leave this island for good. The first marshmallow goes to Noah." Said Chris, throwing a marshmallow to said know-it-all.<p>

Noah smirked. "First symbol of immunity. Only took me six seasons to get one."

"Cody, Taylor, B, you guys are safe."

The three caught there marshmallows.

"Colin, you're safe."

The sarcastic geek smirked at Madelyn.

"And Sugar, you are also safe."

Sugar caught her marshmallow in her mouth. "Woo hoo!"

Madelyn gasped.

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow. And it goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Madelyn."

Madelyn smirks, and catches her marshmallow. "Hehe, later you little fat chatter box."

Staci looked really sad. "Ok, goodbye guys." She said getting up.

* * *

><p>Staci is shown in the Slingshot of Shame, Chef was holding the cord back.<p>

"So Staci, any last words?" Chris said.

"No…" Staci said, sadly.

"Really? No lie about how one of your fake ancestors invented a slingshot?" Chris asked. Staci shook her head. "Man, what is with the people, and not wanting to say anything as their last words only for me to cut them mid-sentence." Chris sighs. "Fling her Chef.

Chef let go of the cord, and Staci was sent flying.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

"Ugh! My team is going to pay for putting me in the bottom two. Me, their best teammate. UGH! Makes me so angry!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Chris is shown on the dock. "Ooo looks like Madelyn's mad. What will she do to get back at her team? Do Noah and Cody really like each other, or is Colin just a hopeful fanboy? What will Christopher do now that he knows James's past? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so Staci is out. I don't really know what else to say other than thanks for the reviews! :D I gues I'll just go now. BAIIII<strong>

_**Votes:**_

_Noah-__** Staci**_

_Taylor-__**Staci**_

_B-__**Staci**_

_Staci-__**Madelyn**_

_Cody-__**Staci**_

_Sugar-__**Staci**_

_Colin-__**Madelyn**_

_Madelyn-__**Staci**_

_**Staci: 6**_

_**Madelyn: 2**_

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Kay so soz it didn't come out right away, at my school there are some classes that are doing a Christmas carnival for special needs kids, and we need to make games for them, and I've been buisy with that. Also, just so you guys know, there will be straight couples in this, I just haven't focused on them yet. And B and Tyrin aren't a couple and they were never intended to be, Tyrin just has a crush on B, but it's one sided. Just thought I'd clear that up. So enough of my obnoxious rambling, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island, Kalani started an alliance with Leshawna and Marzia. Christopher learned about James's past. Noah and Cody had another romantic moment in their sleep. And Cody wet himself. In the end, Kalani sabotaged the other team making the Cuddly Cats head to elimination. Because of her annoyance with Staci, Madelyn told her team to vote the blabbermouth off, but Colin decided against it. At the elimination ceremony, Madelyn and Staci were in the bottom two, and Staci ended up being shot out of a slingshot. How will knowing James's past affect Christopher? Will Kalani be able to sabotage the other team again? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine<strong>

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

><p>Cody, Colin, and Noah were on the Cuddly Cat's cabin's steps, listening to Sugar tell a story.<p>

"So then the ducks charged right at me, and I knew those little things were menacing. So I jump out of their way, but one of them out smarted me somehow." Sugar said.

"What can't out smart you." Noah deadpanned.

"Shut it square face!" Sugar snapped. Noah rolled his eyes in response. "So as I was sayin, one of the ducks out smarted me, and ran back up to me and bite me right on the tooshie. I still got the scar to this day." Sugar finished.

Upon hearing the word 'scar', Colin looked like he was trying to remember something.

_Confessional Colin_

"Scar… I feel like there's something I should be remembering that has to deal with something like that…"

_End Confessional_

Taylor then walked up to the group looking super happy. "Hey guys! Isn't it a wonderful day!"

Colin's eyes widened in realization.

_Confessional Colin_

"Crap! Taylor! I forgot! I wanted to ask Taylor about the scar on her back."

_End Confessional_

"Hey Taylor I want to ask you something." Colin told her.

"Ok! What is it?" Taylor replied cheerfully.

"How'd you get that scar on your back?" Colin asked.

Taylor's face suddenly turned into both fear and anger. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She snapped. She then stormed away.

"Smooth." Noah deadpanned. Colin sent a small glare in return.

* * *

><p>Leshawna, Marzia, and Kalani were still on the discussion on who they should target. Well, it was more like Leshawna and Kalani were arguing with Marzia sat there annoyed.<p>

"Look, I'm in charge of this alliance, so we target who I want. And that is Christopher." Kalani told Leshawna.

"No, you're not. And plus, Christopher is very intelligent, so we should keep him. He'll be a big help." Leshawna spat back.

"Oh come on, we all know the challenges are usually based off athleticism." Kalani argued.

"Guys stop arguing!" Marzia finally snapped. "Look, if we don't get along, this alliance won't stand. We need to all come up with something. We are all in this together."

_Confessional Marzia_

"These two have been bickering quite a lot. Which is not good. This alliance isn't going to stay standing for much longer."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Madelyn, Christopher, and James were watching B and Tyrin make random gadgets. They were having competitions to see who could make a certain one the fastest. They finished at the same time. Tyrin smiled at B, who gave a friendly smile back. This caused Tyrin to blush.<p>

_Confessional Tyrin_

"B is such a great inventor. I never met anyone who could keep up with me like that. He amazing." He swoons.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

"I have to say, B and Tyrin are exceptional inventors. That could be a big help in winning challenges. Too bad B is on the other team."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional James_

"It's really obvious Tyrin has a giant crush on B, but sadly for him, it's also obvious B doesn't swing that way, and only thinks of him as a friend."

_End Confessional._

* * *

><p>The day turned to night, and there had been no challenge today.<p>

Leshawna scoffs. "Chris probably forgot about the challenge again."

"Actually you're wrong Leshawna. Because we are having a night challenge." Chris said, suddenly appearing.

"Uh, where did you come from?" asked Marzia.

"So contestants," Chris started, ignoring Marzia. "Since I never gave you a tour of the whole island, I'm going to let you guys find your way to the other side yourselves."

"What? But how will we know if we're lost?" Madelyn asked.

"There will be check points along the way. At each checkpoint, one person will have to face one of their fears." The contestants gulped. "If you do not face your fear, then you must be left at the check point. The team to make it to the other side of the island with most of their members first, wins."

"Well this should be fun." Noah said sarcastically.

"And…. GO!" Chris exclaimed, blowing a blow horn. The teams started.

* * *

><p>The Vicious Wolves were walking along their path.<p>

"Ok, listen up, as leader, I'm telling you all to face whatever your fear is, no matter how terrifying it is to you." Kalani commanded.

"Um, excuse me, but I believe I should be the leader. I am the most intelligent one on this team, which makes me most fit." Christopher tells her.

"Keep dreaming Courtney 2.0." Kalani replied, causing Christopher to glare at her.

Leshawna then saw a rectangular object with some other objects on it. "Hey, is that is the first check point?" she said. Everyone looked.

"Whose do you think it is?" James mumbled.

"Let's go find out." Kalani told them.

They walked up to the object, which was a podium, it had a paper shredder, a stack of paper, and a card that had Marzia's name on it. The fashionista gulped.

Kalani picked up the card, and read what was on it. "'Marzia, you must shred this stack of papers using the paper shredder.' Wait, you're scared of shredding paper?" Kalani asked.

Marzia shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the shredder. "N-no, I'm afraid of the sh-shredder."

"Really, a paper shredder." Kalani said.

"Don't make fun of her fear." Christopher told her.

"Well, whatever, just shred the paper." Kalani commanded.

Marzia grabbed a piece of paper, trembling. She then put it in the shredder. Then another one, and another one. Soon, she shredded all the paper. She sighed in relief. "I did it."

"Superb job Marzia. Now, lets get go-" Christopher started, but was cut off.

"Aha! Finished!" Tyrin exclaimed.

"Finished what?" asked Kalani.

"You could call it a GPS I guess. We should follow this, and we'll be at the other side of the island in no time!" Tyrin replied.

"Whoa, I have to admit, that's pretty cool." Said Kalani. "Alright let's-"

"Wait, I, uh, kinda have to use the bathroom." Marzia said.

Kalani sighed. "Alright, just make it quick."

"Thanks." Marzia said as she ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>With the Cuddly Cats. Madelyn was nagging them for having her in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony.<p>

"I can't believe you idiots would do that, put ME, your best player, in the bottom two." She nagged.

"For the last time, it was CV and Staci, nag at him." Noah snapped, glaring at Madelyn.

Madelyn sent the glare back, and then glared at Colin. "You stupid little geekface."

"Wow that surely hurt my feelings." Colin said sarcastically.

"I know it did." Madelyn said back.

"I was being sarcastic, stupid." Colin spat back.

"Sure you were." Madelyn said, not believing it.

"You calling me a liar?" Colin replied angrily.

"STOP ARGUING!" Taylor yelled. Everyone looked at her, causing her to blush. "Sorry, but there's a podium over there, and I think it's a check point."

Everyone looked where Taylor was pointing to, and surely enough, there was a checkpoint. They all went up to it.

Next to it was a trash bomb, and on it was a card that said 'Cody'. Cody's eyes widened. "Oh no not again."

Madelyn picked up the card, and read it, "Cody must diffuse this within five minutes. Good luck, or not… I really don't care."

"That's defiantly something Chris would say." Colin said.

"I-I don't know if I can do this guys, I mean, last time I had ten minutes to do this, and I failed." Cody said.

"Cody, you can do this." Noah told the geek.

Cody looked at Noah. "Y-you aren't being sarcastic."

"Really now, what gave you that idea?" Noah said, being sarcastic, but smiling.

Cody looked at the bomb, and sighed. "Ok, I'll try."

"You should give him a good luck kiss." Colin whispered to Noah.

Noah glared, slightly blushing. "Oh go get blown up by a trash bomb."

"Uh, I'm just gonna wait over there." Sugar said, going and hiding behind a tree.

"Me too, I can't risk this beauty to be ruined." Madelyn said, hiding behind another tree.

B, Taylor, and Colin followed suit. Noah sighed. "Alright I'll stay for moral support."

"Awwww." Colin and Taylor said behind a tree.

"Oh screw off." Noah mumbled.

* * *

><p>Back with the Vicious Wolves, Marzia hadn't returned.<p>

"Ugh, where is Marzy? It been fifteen minutes." Kalani groaned.

"I don't know, maybe she had to go number two." Tyrin said giggling.

Kalani rolled her eyes at Tyrin's immaturity. "Know what, we need to just go, with or without her."

"We can't leave a person behind." Christopher informed her. "We need more players than them to reach the finish.

"Yeah, but we need to finish before them. Besides, I doubt Cody, CV, and Taylor would even do theirs, and Sugar, being the idiot that she is, will somehow mess up. If we leave just Marzy, it won't be a big deal as long as everyone else does their challenges." Kalani argued.

Christopher thought about it, and then sighed. "Fine. But if we lose because of Marzia, you'll be the one to take the blame." Christopher warned her.

"Alright then. Follow me guys." Tyrin said. The Vicious Wolves continued down a path.

_Confessional Kalani_

"Oh whatever. His 'threats' don't scare me. I'll easily get him eliminated instead of me and Marzy."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Over with Marzia, she had tried to find her way back to her team, but she got lost.<p>

_Confessional Marzia_

"Ok, so I got lost. I can't help it! In the dark the trees look the same." She sighs. "This is not going to be good."

_End Confessional_

"Um, Vicious Wolves? H-hello!" Marzia called out. But, she did not get a response. She sighed.

* * *

><p>Back with the Cuddly Cats, Cody was still trying to diffuse the bomb. There was one minute left.<p>

"Uh, Codester, I don't mean to rush you, but there's only a minute left, and I don't exactly feel like getting blown up today." Noah told him, feeling uneasy.

"I… almost got… it…." Cody mumbled. The clock on the bomb then stopped counting down. "I did it. I-I did it! Yes!" the geek exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nice one." Noah said, smirking.

Cody ran to Noah and hugged him. "I did it! I did it!" he exclaimed.

The rest of the cats came out from behind their respective trees. Cody quickly let go of Noah.

"Yay! Go Cody!" Taylor exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping.

"And, celebration's over. Come on losers, we have to get going." Madelyn said, glaring.

"Alright, for once I agree with her." Colin said. Right after he said that, some bushes started rustling.

"Uh, w-what's that?" Cody asked, hiding behind Noah and B.

Marzia then walked out of the bushes.

"Hey guys sorry I got- wait, you're not my team." Marzia said awkwardly. "Oh gosh this isn't good."

"Uh, Marzia, right?" Taylor asked. Marzia nodded.

"Why are you here?" the moodswinger asked.

"I, uh, kinda got lost from my team." Marzia replied, embarrassed.

"Huh, well, sucks to be you. Have fun, good luck, and later." Madelyn said, starting to walk away.

"Hey wait! We can't just leave her here!" Colin told Madelyn.

"Uh, yes we can, she isn't even on our team." Madelyn told him.

"That doesn't mean anything." Colin said.

"Yes it does. What if she's a spy or something." Said Madelyn.

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth." Marzia said truthfully.

"Shut it Wolf girl." Madelyn snapped.

"Hey! Don't be rude to her!" Colin snapped at Madelyn.

"Shut it geek! We're leaving her here, and that's final!" Madelyn said.

"Let's take a vote, all in favor of leaving Marzia here?" Colin asked.

Sugar, Noah, and Madelyn raised their hands.

Cody and Colin glared at Noah. "Sorry, but how can we trust her?"

"You're just being cynical as usual." Cody told him.

"Alright, now all in favor of letting her join us?"

Colin, Cody, Taylor, and B raised their hands.

"There we have it, Marzia is coming with us." Colin smirked at Madelyn triumphantly.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just don't sabotage us, or I'll maim your face." Madelyn threatened Marzia.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm above sabotaging." Marzia told her.

"Whatever." Madelyn mumbled, starting to walk on the path again. The rest of the Cats, and Marzia, followed.

_Confessional Madelyn_

"If that girl from the other team is the reason we lose, it's clear who the person going home is. Bye-bye sarcastic geek."

_End Confessional._

* * *

><p>With the Wolves, they arrived at their second check point. Leshawna had to pet a tarantula.<p>

"Uh-uh, I am NOT touchin that thing!" Leshawna said.

"Oh come on!" Kalani groaned. ""It's not that hard! If you don't pet the dang spider we could lose."

"I'm takin that chance. Sorry guys." Leshawna said. Everyone else groaned and/or sighed.

The remaining Wolves walked down the path, until they hit fork in the road.

"Hmm, my GPS is saying go right." Tyrin told the others.

"Alright then, right it is." Christopher said. They went down the right path.

* * *

><p>The Cuddly Cats were still walking along the path. Marzia was walking next to Colin.<p>

"Hey, sorry about Madelyn. She's really bossy." Colin said to Marzia.

"Oh, it's ok. I kind of understand where she was getting at." Marzia replied. "Thanks again for letting me come with you guys."

"No problem. I feel like I can trust you." Colin said, smiling.

Marzia blushed a little.

_Confessional Marzia_

"Wow, CV is really nice. It's a shame we're on different teams… Also that his sense of style is atrocious. I can overlook it this once though."

_End Confessional_

They came upon their second check point. They walked up to it, and on the podium was a card that had Sugar's name on it, and a screen next to it.

Madelyn picked up the card, and read, "'Sugar must watch the entire video.' Huh, alright Sugar, get to it."

"Alrighty then." Sugar sat in the chair that was located in front of the screen. A video started playing. In it, it looked like a beauty pageant was going on, and they were about to crown the winner. One of the finalists was a young Sugar, the other was a little raven-haired girl dressed as a princess. Upon seeing the video, Sugar gasped, and glared at the screen.

"And the winner of the little miss pretty pageant is…. Ella!" Said the host.

"NO! I SHOULD HAVE WON THAT! NOT HER!" Sugar screamed.

The video then showed Ella getting the tiara put on her head.

"Noooo!" screamed little Sugar. "I want a recount!" She then started to throw a temper tantrum. The video ended.

_Confessional Cody_

"Huh, guess we found out why Sugar hated Ella so much last season."

_End Confessional_

"It… should… have…been… ME!" Sugar yelled angrily. "I want to rip her head off!" Sugar threw the chair at the screen, cracking it. She was throwing a tantrum.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Noah intervened. "You're right, you should have won. Those judges don't know talent."

"You bet they don't!" Sugar exclaimed angrily.

"You know what you need to do? You need to prove to them that they should've picked you as the winner, by making sure we win this challenge." Noah told her.

Sugar gasped. "You're right. I'll show those dumb judges real talent! Let's go!" Sugar exclaimed as she started running down the path.

"Other way!" Noah yelled out to her. Sugar then ran the opposite direction.

_Confessional Noah_

"Stupid people are the easiest to trick."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>The remaining Vicious Wolves were walking down the path. They weren't really talking until Kalani spoke up.<p>

"Ok, is it just me, or have we not run into any check points in like, forever." She said.

"I agree. That is quite strange." Christopher agreed.

"Maybe Chris forgot to put them to trick us." James said.

"I don't know, I feel Chris would enjoy watching us being tortured by facing our fears. Tyrin, are you sure your GPS is accurate?" Christopher asked.

"Of course, in fact, I'm pretty sure this was a shortcut because we should be arriving at our destination in 3… 2… 1!" Tyrin said. He looked up, but there was only trees.

"What!? This can't right!" Tyrin said frantically.

"Great. Just Great. Because of you and your failed invention, we're lost!" Kalani exclaimed.

"Hey go easy on the guy." James told her.

"Quite mute!" Kalani snapped.

"I'M NOT A MUTE!" James snapped. Everyone looked at him bewildered at his sudden blow up. James blushed.

"Uh, please stop staring." He said bashfully.

"Greetings." Said a voice from beside them. They all looked at where the voice came from, and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair, a green sweater, and a dark blue skirt with stockings.

"Wh-who are you?" Tyrin asked, afraid.

"I am Dawn." Replied Dawn.

"Wait, didn't you compete on Revenge of the Island?" asked Christopher.

"That is correct." Dawn said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, when I was eliminated, and shot out of the catapult, I landed here. And this place is very peaceful, and a wonderful meditating place. I come here often. I was wondering why I sensed some other human auras starting a couple days ago. It seems like Chris is holding another season." Dawn said.

"You would be correct." Christopher replied.

"If you guys want, I could take you to the destination you are trying to reach." Dawn told them.

"Really! That'd be awesome!" Tyrin exclaimed.

"Yes, follow me." Dawn said, starting to walk away.

_Confessional Tyrin_

"What are the odds of this happening? This is so cool how Dawn is helping us!

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>The Cuddly Cats have gone through all the checkpoints except for Colin's. They came up to it. On the podium was a card that had Colin's name on it, and next to it was a pool of cockroaches. Colin's eye's grew wide with terror upon seeing the pool.<p>

_Confessional Colin_

"I thought I was going to pass out once I saw the pool of roaches."

_End Confessional_

Noah grabbed the card and read it. "'Colin must get into this pool of roaches and stay in it for five seconds.'"

Colin gulped. "I-I don't think I can do it. I-I can't n-no. I'm sorry. I'm out."

Sugar picked Colin up by the collar. "You will do your challenge. Or you'll have to face my wrath." She growled.

She put Colin down still glaring at him.

"You can do it CV!" Marzia said.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be part of the other team? Why are you cheering for us?" Noah asked her.

"Oh, uh, right. Heh heh." Marzia replied sheepishly.

Colin smiled at Marzia. He then looked back at the pool, sighed, and got in. Five seconds later, he came back up and jumped out of the pool.

"Oh God ewewewewewewwwww. That was the nastiest thing ever!" he exclaimed.

"Quit whining like a baby. We need to get a move on!" Madelyn said.

They all started running again.

* * *

><p>Chris was on a beach sitting on a beach chair, drinking out of Mr. Coconut.<p>

He heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up. "Well, it seems like a team has arrived."

The camera shows a path. The footsteps keep getting louder until a team and a guest have arrived.

"Congratulations! Cuddly Cats! You guys made it here first, and it seems you have all your teammates present, as well as a team member of the Vicious Wolves. You guys automatically win the challenge!" Chris announced. The Cuddly Cats cheered.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID JUDGES! I AM THE BEST!" Sugar yelled.

Just then, the remaining Vicious Wolves and Dawn ran onto the beach.

"Oh no! We lost!" Tyrin said sadly.

Kalani Groaned. "This is your fault. If we didn't listen to your GPS, we wouldn't have gotten lost!" She yelled at Tyrin.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" he yelled back. The two then started arguing while Christopher and James kept silent.

Dawn looked over at the Cuddly Cats, and saw B. "B!" she exclaimed running to him.

B looked at her, and smiled when he saw her. They hugged each other.

"Hello my friend!" Dawn greeted joyfully.

"Vicious Wolves, you guys are up for elimination tonight. See you at the campfire ceremony." Chris said.

* * *

><p>At the elimination ceremony, the Wolves sat on the tree stumps, while the Cats and Dawn sat in the peanut gallery.<p>

"Vicious Wolves, I only have five marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. The player who does not receive a marshmallow will be shot out of the Slingshot of Shame. The first marshmallow goes to Christopher."

The type-A caught his marshmallow, smiling.

"James, Leshawna, and Kalani, you guys are safe."

The three caught there marshmallows when their name was called.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night. Tyrin, your GPS caused your team to get lost. Marzia, you yourself got lost, and hung out with the opposing team all challenge. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Marzia."

Marzia sighed in relief, and caught her marshmallow.

Tyrin looked disappointed. "I'll be honest, I did kind of deserve this. Sorry I lost the challenge guys."

"Alright Tyrin, Chef will escort you to the Slingshot of Shame. I have an announcement." Chris said. "From this point on, there is no more Cuddly Cats and Vicious Wolves."

"The merge already?" Madelyn asked.

"Not exactly. I'm changing the teams." Said Chris. "Cody, Noah, Leshawna, James, Sugar, Colin, and Marzia, you guys are now the Soaring Eagles. The rest of you, Kalani, Madelyn, Christopher, B, Taylor, and Dawn, you guys are now the Fighting Tigers." Chris said.

"Wait, did you say Dawn?" Noah asked.

"Yep! From this point on, Dawn is now part of the game!" Chris said.

"Oh, uh thanks, I think." Dawn said.

"Alright, I'm done with you all. You can leave now." Chris told the contestants. He then turned toward the camera.

"How will these new teams work out? Did Sugar really show those pageant judges she should've won? How will Dawn entering affect the game? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

* * *

><p><strong>Surpriiiiiiiise! Bet you didn't see that one coming. If you did, then you're obviously lying. I don't really like this, I feel it was written badly… Aw well. Well hope you guys like this chapter despite the suckiness! Bai! ~CV<strong>

_**Votes:**_

_Kalani- Tyrin_

_Christopher- Tyrin_

_Tyrin- Marzia_

_James- Tyrin_

_Leshawna- Tyrin_

_Marzia- Tyrin_

**Tyrin- 5**

Marzia- 1

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok so first off. I would like to say I'm switching Madelyn and Leshawna. Madelyn is now on the Fighting Tigers and Leshawna is on the Soaring Eagles.**** Sorry for changing it like this, but it was actually a mistake. I'll change the last chapter and fix it. Also, sorry for taking awhile to get this chapter out. Between the holidays, exams, and my overall laziness are making it hard to work on this. But, no matter what, even if it takes me forever to upload (I swear I'll hurt myself if I do this) I WILL NEVER quit this story. I don't think it would be fair to the people who sent their OCs in. So anyways, thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy getting them ^w^. Also, I added Dawn to the theme song starting from now on. So enough of my annoying chatter, on to the chapter! And I made a poll on my profile, so if you want you can vote.**

* * *

><p>Soaring Eagles: Cody, Marzia, Noah, Sugar, Colin, Leshawna, James<p>

Fighting Tigers: Kalani, B, Dawn, Christopher, Madelyn, Taylor

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island. The teams had to make it to the opposite end of the island, while facing their fears. We found out why Sugar hates Ella. Marzia got lost in the woods, and ended up hanging with the Cats. Tyrin also got his team lost because of an invention of his that completely failed. The Wolves ran into veteran Dawn in the woods, who helped them find their way. Noah manipulated Sugar into actually being useful in the challenge. This proved to work as the Cuddly Cats ended up winning. At the elimination ceremony, it came down between Tyrin and Marzia. Marzia escaped elimination, causing Tyrin to take the Slingshot of Shame. As an additional twist, I decided to disband the teams, and make new ones. How will these new teams work out? And who will be the next loser taking the Slingshot of Shame? Find out now on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!" (A/N wow that was a long intro.)

* * *

><p><strong>Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine<strong>

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, and Dawn, who is sitting next to Noah, meditating. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune. While Dawn gasps.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin. Noah and Cody glare at him.

* * *

><p>Camera shows Christopher sitting on his cabin's steps with Kalani leaning against one of the railings.<p>

_Confessional Christopher_

"This new team of mine is unacceptable for me. While B and Dawn are valuable members, along with myself, we still have Madelyn, who is way too into herself, Taylor, who is completely unstable, and Kalani, who, while athletic, is a control freak." He gives a sigh. "I'd trade them all just to be on a team with James." His eyes widen. "I mean, well, he is my closest ally, and, uh. Hehe."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh! These new teams did not work in my favor. First of all, my two alliance members are now on the opposite team, and not only that, but we already have less members than they do." She sighs. "This doesn't surprise me coming from Chris. Oh well, I guess it's time to change the other team's lead." She gives an evil smirk.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional James_

"I-I hate my new team… The only other two from my old team are Marzia and Leshawna. Leshawna s-scares me with her loudness… I never even talked to Marzia. I-I want Christopher back."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>James was sitting on the Tiger's cabin's steps with his legs up to his chest, and his arms resting on his knees. Marzia walked up to him.<p>

"Hey James." She said.

James gingerly waved to her, causing Marzia to give him a worried look.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Marzia<em>

"I feel kind of bad for James. I mean, Christopher was the only one who got him to open up, but now they are on different teams."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Madelyn was sitting on her new bed, filing her nails when Dawn came up to her.<p>

Madelyn looked up at her and said, "What do you want creepy freak?"

"You know, you don't have to take you anger of being neglected by your father all your life out on everyone else." Dawn said.

Madelyn's eyes widened a little. "Who told you that? Because whoever they are, they are a liar!"

"No one told me." Dawn told her. "It's all over your aura."

"Oh yeah right. Next thing you know, Sugar will become attractive. Know what, I'm leaving. You're too weird for me to talk to." Madelyn said, getting up and walking out of the cabin.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Dawn<em>

She sighs. "Madelyn is simply in denial. She wishes to gain the attention of her father who works nonstop to try and forget about his wife's death."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Colin was just walking around when something grabbed him, and pulled him behind a cabin. Colin yelped.<p>

"Will you shut up!" Noah whisper-yelled. Colin looked up to see Noah and Cody.

"Oh hey, uh, sorry but I don't want to have a threesome, I don't swing that way." Colin said, still sitting on the ground.

Noah face palmed. "We are not asking for that you twat!"

"Heh. That rhymed." Cody giggled, to which Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Noah<em>

"Why must I make friends with the immature people?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Noah started to speak, "Look, the real reason I called you-"<p>

"Dragged." Colin interrupted. "You dragged me-"

"Shut up and let me finish." Noah snapped.

"Ok, sheesh. Touchy." Colin said, final standing up.

"So the reason I called, and dragged, you here was to make an alliance. You two annoy me the least. Though one of you is pushing it." Noah said, glaring at Colin who gave a sheepish smile in return.

"That's his way of saying we're his friends." Cody told Colin.

"What-ever. So are you guys in?" Noah asked.

"You bet I am!" Cody said enthusiastically.

"I am too… under two conditions. 1: Marzia gets to join the alliance." Colin stated

"Aw. Colin likes Marzia!" Cody teased.

"Sh-shut up! I do not!" Colin said, blushing. "I just trust her, and plus, this would help stronger our alliance."

"Fine, Marzia can join." Noah said. "But, she's at the bottom of the totem pole in this alliance, got it?" Colin nodded.

"So what was the other thing?" Cody asked.

Colin smirked. "You guys have to go on date!"

Cody blushed, while Noah remained unfazed. "Or, we could not put you in the alliance, and vote you out next chance we get, unless you stop talking about this 'me and Cody liking each other' crap." Noah said.

"On second thought, ignore that second condition!" Colin said quickly.

"That's what I thought. Alright, so Colin, you can tell Maria that she's in, and we have our selves an alliance" Noah said. The three geeks put their hands in the middle.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"I'm really glad he let Marzia be in the alliance! I can't wait to tell her!

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Cody_

"Cool! I got myself an alliance! So far, this has been a good day."

_End confessional_

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody report to the campfire pit for today's challenge!" Chris said over the megaphone.<p>

Everyone was standing at the fire pit. Christopher went and stood next to James, who smiled.

"H-hey Christopher." James greeted.

"Hello James. How are you feeling with this team switch?" Christopher asked.

James frowned. "I hate it."

Christopher nodded in agreement. "I do too. I miss having you on a team. You're more fun to talk to."

James bluhed.

"Ok losers," Chris said, interrupting Christopher and James's conversation. "For today's challenge, each contestant will get to see a loved one. But along with that, there will be someone who looks exactly like them. You must choose which one is the real one. Better hope you don't choose wrong cuz, they'll probably get angry."

"Woo! Can't wait to see one of mah peeps!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"The team with the most guessed right will earn an advantage in the second part." Chris explained. "Now, first up is Christopher!"

"Well, bring them out." Christopher said.

Two girls with dark brown hair, olive skin, and wearing a white shirt and jeans walked up. **(A/N sorry Robichaux if this isn't how she would look.)**

"Ah, I see you brought my roommate Traycee." Said Christopher.

"Christopher! Hey roomie! How's the show been." Said Traycee with the '#1' on her shirt.

"Hey Robin, I have to say I'm proud. You've finally got a man." Said Traycee with the '#2' on her shirt, sneaking a glance at James.

Christopher got a little flustered for a second, but regained his composure quickly. "The correct answer is the Traycee with the #2."

"Correct." Said Chris. The host turned to the two Traycees. "Now get out of here."

They both did what they were told, but not without the real Traycee yelling a 'Good luck with the new guy Robin!'

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Christopher<em>

"That Traycee, always has some crazy thoughts in her head. I mean I don't have a man." Christopher then gave a nervous chuckle.

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Next up is Leshawna." Said Chris.<p>

"Bring it baby, I know my peeps." Leshawna exclaimed.

Then two versions of a tall and lanky redheaded nerd that everyone knows walked up. Upon seeing Leshawna, they both gasped.

"My luscious Leshawna! It's been too long." Said the one of the redheads with a '#2' taped to his shirt.

"Harold! Baby!" Leshawna exclaimed. "How yo been darling?"

"Oh just a mess. I'm just like how I was back in TDA after you were eliminated. I'm completely pathetic!" said the Harold with a '#1' on his shirt.

"Hey, I was not pathetic in TDA!" Harold #2 exclaimed.

"Yeah I was, my mad skills completely left when Leshawna did." Said Harold #1, sighing.

"Chris, I know which one is the real Harold." Said. Leshawna. "Number two."

"You are correct Leshawna!" Chris said.

"Of course I am, how can I not know which one is my crazy string bean?" Leshawna said.

Harold ran to Leshawna, and hugged her. "Oh Leshawna, I knew you'd get it right!"

The fake Harold walked up to the two, and took their Harold mask off, revealing a girl.

"Hi Leshawna! I'm Beeker, your biggest fan. You are so fabulous!" said Beeker, she then took out a 3ds. "Can you sign my game system?"

"Um, ok?" Leshawna replied, confused.

"No time! Interns!" Chris exclaimed. Two interns then came, and took both Harold and Beeker away.

"Leshawna! I love you!" they both said.

"Well that happened." Said Chris. "Next!"

A short montage then showed Colin and two girls that looked like him, the real one being his twin. Then showed Cody with two Gwens. And finally was Taylor being hugged by presumably one of her few friends.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. So far, everyone has gotten their answer right, well, except for Colin."

"Well, I actually chose the one I wish was my sister. She seemed a lot nicer." Colin said.

"All that's left is Madelyn and Sugar. If Madelyn gets hers right, then her team wins, if she gets this wrong, Sugar will be able to try and grab her team the win." Explained Chris.

Madelyn scoffs. "This'll be way too easy."

"Alright then, come out Mr. Grey." Chris said.

Two men walked up next to Chris. They both had graying hair, light green eyes, and wore navy blue suits.

Madelyn's eyes widened. "D-daddy?"

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Dawn<em>

"Oh dear, I have a feeling this will not end well."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Hello daughter." Said the one with a '#1'.<p>

"It's been a while." Said the Mr. Grey with the '#2'.

"So Madelyn, which one is your real dad?" Chris asked.

"U-um." Madelyn stammered. She kept looking between the two.

"Now come on Madelyn, how could you not know I'm the real one?" said Mr. Gray #2.

"No, don't listen to him. I am the real. How could you not get this? I thought you were smarter than this." Said Mr. Grey #1.

"Now don't talk to my daughter like that!" said Mr. Gray #2.

"Your daughter? She's my daughter!" said Mr. Grey #1. **(A/N Sorry if this is confusing. I'll give you a cookie)**

"Madelyn, which is you answer?" asked Chris. All eyes were one Madelyn.

"U-um, number… t-two." Madelyn said uncharacteristically nervous.

"Madelyn!" said Mr. Grey #1.

"Sorry Madelyn you're wrong, which means, Sugar now has the chance to win this for her team." Said Chris.

The fake Mr. Grey walked away, while the real one stayed.

"Madelyn, how could you not get that right? I mean, I'm your father!" Mr. Grey said, slightly angry.

Madelyn look right at him with the most venomous glare. "You want to know why? You sent me away at a young age! I never got to know you! The only reason I came on to this show was to get you to notice me! Why does it have to resort to that for you to finally notice me?!" Madelyn snapped.

Mr. Grey then tried to say, "Look, Madelyn-"

"Know what? I don't want to hear it! Just get out of here." Madelyn yelled, storming off.

Mr. Grey then gave a stressed sigh, and walked in the direction of the fake Mr. Grey.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional James<em>

"I-I don't know what just happened, b-but I do feel bad for her."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go get Madelyn." Dawn told her team. "I sense a strong depression coming from our cabin." Dawn then ran off to the Ferocious Tiger's cabin.<p>

Dawn walked into the cabin, and saw Madelyn packing her bags.

"Madelyn, what are you doing?" asked Dawn.

Madelyn looked up to Dawn. "I'm packing my bags, what does it look like? Obviously I'm going to be voted off thanks to my stupid father. I hate him."

"This isn't like you at all." Dawn told her. "You're one to not give up."

"How the heck would you know!?" Madelyn snapped.

"I told you this morning, I can read auras, along with other special abilities." Dawn explained.

"And I'm supposed to believe this crap you're feeding me?" Madelyn said.

"I know you won't, many people don't, but believe me for this, your father does care about you. He did what he did because he thought it was best for you. He thought he couldn't raise you in the state he was in. You know that he was a wreck after your mother passed." Dawn told her.

Madelyn stayed silent.

"He does notice you, but he wants you to grow up to be better than him emotionally." Dawn said.

Madelyn then spoke. "So, I've been trying to get his attention when I've had it this entire time?"

"Yes."

After some silence, Madelyn gave a sigh, and said. "Well, let's go back so we can watch the other team fail."

Dawn smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Madelyn and Dawn arrived to see Sugar and two women who were so fat, they made Owen look anorexic.<p>

"Come on Sugar, just choose one!" Chris said, annoyed.

"Quiet! I'm thinking!" Sugar snapped.

Kalani was seen behind one of the two fat ladies, and was pointing to the one she was hiding behind. She went unnoticed by everyone except Sugar and Leshawna. The latter glared at her.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Leshawna<em>

"That sneaky little… She is trying to sabotage us! If there is one thing I hate more than anything, its cheaters!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Sugar saw this, and answered, "I say number two!"<p>

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed. "And no, you're wrong! Which means the Ferocious Tigers win!" Said team then started cheering. The Soaring Eagles glared at Sugar.

"What? That's who I was told to pick!" Sugar said to her team.

Noah face-palmed. "Here's some advice for life: when you hear voices in your head, don't do what they say."

"It wasn't a voice in my head, it was-"

"Just be quiet." Noah interrupted her. The Eagles then walked away from Sugar angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

She snickered. "That was way too easy."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Later on, Maria is shown coming out of the cabin. She is quickly grabbed, and taken behind the cabin where Colin, Noah, and Cody were.<p>

"Santa merda!" she exclaimed in Italian. "You guys scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to see or know." Colin apologized.

"Know what?" Marzia asked.

"Do you want to be in our alliance?" Noah asked.

"Please." Colin practically begged.

Marzia smiled. "Sure I'd love to!"

Noah smirked. "Well that settles that. It's no question as to who is getting voted out, right."

Cody and Colin nodded while Marzia said, "I-I guess."

"Good, now leave, I want to read in peace." Noah told them.

* * *

><p>At the elimination ceremony, some of the Eagles were glaring at Sugar, while Leshawna was glaring at Kalani in the peanut gallery.<p>

"Soaring Eagles, there is six marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. The player who does not receive a marshmallow will be shot out of the Slingshot of Shame. First one goes to James!"

James gave a small smile. He noticed Christopher smiling at him, and James blushed and lowered his head.

"Cody, Noah, Leshawna! The first gen vets are still going strong!"

The three caught their marshmallows.

"Marzia, you are also safe."

The fashionista gave a sigh of relief, and caught her marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. Colin and Sugar, neither of you two correctly guessed your loved ones."

"I have to say, it was worth it to see how ticked off my sister was." Colin said.

"Your sister s totally hot by the way." Cody said.

Colin gave a look of disgust. "Ew. What is wrong with you? And aren't you suppo-"

"Shut it! The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

Colin."

Colin smiled, and caught his marshmallow. Sugar on the other hand was fuming mad.

"WHAT!? YOU VOTED ME OFF! I WAS THE ONLY USEFUL PERSON ON THIS TEAM!" Sugar yelled.

"Uh, Chef, we might need some help." Chris called out.

Chef then ran over to Sugar, and dragged her to the Slingshot of Shame. All the while Sugar was screaming and yelling.

"Well, uh, that's it for this episode. Tune in next time to see what happens on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, Madelyn was practically the star of this chapter. It actually didn't start out this way. The challenge was supposed to have a second part where the contestants fought against the type of person they hate the most. Madelyn's part wasn't as big, and Sugar was going to fight against Ella in the challenge, but due to Kalani saying something to her, she would've tried to kill Ella, and she would've been taken out of the game. Also, sorry not everyone got a lot of screen time, I'll fix it next chapter. Hopefully I won't take as long to update. Bye I guess. ~CV<strong>

_**Votes:**_

_Noah- Sugar_

_Leshawna- Colin_

_Cody- Sugar_

_Marzia- Sugar_

_James- Sugar_

_Sugar- Colin_

_Colin- Sugar_

_Sugar: 5 _

_Colin: 2 _

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin, Sugar**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Heyy. So I closed the poll I had about 'Who do you want to win?' and I gots the results. So in first we have Colin with 3 votes. Second with 2 votes is Dawn, Marzia, and Christopher. And in third place with one vote each is Noah and B. Everyone else didn't get any votes. These won't affect the story in anyway, I just wanted to see who everyone was rooting for. So that's it for now. See ya at the bottom ^w^**

Soaring Eagles: Cody, Marzia, Noah, Colin, Leshawna, James

Fighting Tigers: Kalani, B, Dawn, Christopher, Madelyn, Taylor

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Some of the contestants ranted on about how they hated the team switch. For the challenge, they all got a visit from people who were special to each of them along with an exact look alike of them. They had to guess which one was the right one. Christopher got embarrassed by his roommate, Leshawna got a visit from Harold and her biggest fan, and my favorite part, Madelyn reunited with her dad just for her to not know which one was the real one. Then there was some inner drama with Madelyn that Dawn quickly helped her resort out. In the end, due to Kalani's sabotage, Sugar was sent out, kicking and screaming. Who will be the next one to take a flight on the Slingshot of Shame? Find out now on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine<strong>

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin. Noah and Cody glare at him.

* * *

><p>Camera pans in to show the Kalani in the bathroom doing her make-up from the nose down. Leshawna then slams the door to the bathroom open and glares at Kalani.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Leshawna<em>

"Kalani sabotaged Sugar last challenge to make her lose the challenge for us. Now, I'm supposed to be in an alliance with her, but if there is one thing I hate more than anything, its people who cheat and sabotage others."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>"Hey Leshawna. What's up?" Kalani greets, still facing the mirror and applying her make-up.<p>

"I know what you are about. I saw what you did last challenge." Leshawna retorted.

"What do you mean? I correctly picked my real gymnastics coach. Is that what you're talking about?" Kalani replies, acting dumb.

"No what you did to Sugar. Now, that girl was annoying, but you sabotaged her and my team, and I hate people do that. I am going to expose you to everyone, and you're going to be the next one out." Leshawna told her.

Kalani then darkly chuckled. "Oh Leshawna, Leshawna. You actually expect that to happen?"

"I know it's going to happen. I'm going to tell everyone right now." Leshawna said.

"They aren't going to believe you after what you did to me."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything to you."

Kalani finally turns around, and Leshawna's eyes widen. "I know you didn't, but after people see this. They'll hate you."

* * *

><p>Outside, Christopher, James, Colin, Marzia, B, Taylor, Dawn, and Madelyn were hanging out, and just talking, despite the different teams.<p>

"True, but they are oxymoron to each other." Said Christopher. He and Colin were having a conversation on something no one really cares about, or does anyone except them know what they are saying. Too many big words.

"True, but you have to agree that-"

"Will you shut up, and say something WE can understand!" Taylor yelled. Her eyes widened, and she said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Pease forgive me. I'm a terrible person! I'm really sorry!" She was almost in tears.

"Taylor, please do not get worked up on something so little. It's fine." Christopher told her.

"Yeah, I mean you guys could've said something earlier." Colin said.

"I tried, but you shut me up, and Dawn wouldn't let me say anything mean about you… geekface." Madelyn said.

Taylor got a huge smile on her face, and hugged both Christopher and Colin. "Thank you guys so much! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Colin chuckled once he and Christopher broke free from the hug. "It's fine. So, how about instead of me and Christopher talking about some smart stuff, how about you finally tell us about that scar on your back."

Taylor's expression the turned from elated to super pissed off. "It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Why do you get so worked up whenever someone asks that?" Marzia asked.

"Also, whenever we talk about our home life, you seem to avoid talking about yours. You do know the rest of ours, so I believe you could at least let us know." Christopher said. James, who was sitting next to Christopher, nodded, as did B.

"Guys, please leave her alone, she has a good reason to-" Dawn was cut off by a scream of pain from the bathrooms.

"W-what was that?" James asked timidly.

"It was a scream duh!" Madelyn told him. Colin rolled his eyes at Madelyn.

The group went over to the bathrooms, and were joined by Cody, who was in his cabin, and Noah, who was in the guy's bathroom.

Kalani came out of the bathroom holding her eye.

"Kalani what happened?" Marzia asked. The fashionista walked up to Kalani to examine her face. Kalani used her make up to make it appear she had a black eye.

"W-well, I was freshening up in the bathroom when Leshawna came in." Kalani said. "She told me my top was ugly, so I retorted back about her earrings, and then next thing I know, she punches me."

There were multiple gasps.

"Jeez, just suck it up." Madelyn said.

"Madelyn, you need to remember to be more polite." Dawn scolded.

"Whatever…" Madelyn mumbled.

Leshawna then came out of the bathroom. "Do not believe a word she's sayin!"

"Hey look, it's black eye giver!" Taylor exclaimed angrily.

"Um, black eye giver?" Marzia asked.

Taylor then turned very sheepish. "I-I'm not good with insults… hehe…"

"Guys I did not give her a black eye!" Leshawna exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

"Sure, let me guess it was the muffin man who did it." Noah said sarcastically. Leshawna glared at him.

"Do you guys think I would actually do that?" she asked.

"Well, you did beat up Heather… and throw her off a cliff, and threatened to beat up Harold the first time you guys met, and-"

"Ok, so maybe I would, but you guys got to believe me, she-"

"Leshawna, I apologized, but you can't talk your way out of this. Just at least admit that you hit her." Christopher told her.

"But I didn't! She-" Leshawna was then cut off by Madelyn.

"Whatever, let's go before she hits another person."

The group then dispersed, leaving only Leshawna and Kalani. Kalani smirked at Leshawna, who glared back.

"Hehe, have fun next time you're at the elimination ceremony. Which should be tonight since I will sabotage your team again. Bye." Kalani said, walking away. Leshawna growled.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Leshawna<em>

"Ooo, I want to put a hurtin on that girl for real." She sighs. "I need a way to convince everyone that I didn't hit her, and that she needs to go."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Marzia_

"I'm not fully sure if I should believe Kalani or Leshawna. I mean, Leshawna wouldn't do that over a simple comment on her tacky earrings. I insulted those hideous things on the first day, and all she did was give me a small glare. And, ugh, don't get me started on that shirt. I mean, kumquats, really?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Camera then pans to show the contestants standing next to each other while facing Chris.<p>

"So who's ready for the next challenge?" Chris said excited. He was met with silence. "Aw, I love it when you guys are ready to take on life threatening challenges."

"Actually, we haven't had a life threatening challenge yet, which by your standards is really surprising." Noah said.

"Well that is about to change. For today's challenge you will be white water rafting to Boney Island. Once there, you will have to find an egg of a mutated creature, and bring it back. First team to do so wins invincibility." Explained Chris.

"That doesn't seem too hard!" Taylor said.

Chris chuckled then replied, "Oh, but it is. If you remember our all-star season-"

"Sadly, I do." Colin interrupted.

Chris shot him a glare, then continued. "As I was saying, if you remember our all-star season, then you know that all the mutated creatures from season four are on that island."

"Those poor things, at least they are out of your evil clutches." Dawn said to Chris.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But before you go, I have one more announcement. Somewhere on Boney Island, you will find the Chris McClain invincibility statue." Chris told the contestants.

There was multiple gasps.

"Yeah I know. Now go!" Chris yelled as he blew a blow horn. The contestants ran to the rafts.

The Eagles arrived first. "Marzia you go in front, then Cody you'll be behind her, then me then Colin, then James, and Giga Mac over here will be in the back." Noah said.

"Um excuse me? Giga Mac?" Leshawna asked confused, and a little offended.

"Y'know Giga Mac, the super version of Little Mac from punch out." Cody explained. He got blank stares from Marzia, James, and Leshawna. "It's a game based on boxing."

"Which is fitting for you since you like to throw punches all willy-nilly." Colin said to Leshawna.

"Guys I didn't punch-"

"Shut up and just get in!" Noah snapped. Leshawna groaned, and got into the back of the raft. The Soaring Eagles started paddling.

Camera panned over to the Fighting Tigers. "Ok stronger people in the front, weaker people in the back!" Kalani commanded.

"Actually, it's better if we have our stronger people in the back." Christopher told her.

Kalani then replied, "Look, I'm the team leader so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, who made you team leader?" asked Taylor.

"Me because I am the most fit, duh!" Kalani said back.

"Actually, I believe I am the most fit due to my intelligence." Christopher said. Kalani, Taylor, and Christopher then started to argue over who should lead.

"Oh dear, this is not pleasant." Said Dawn.

Madelyn groaned. "Can't people not be completely useless for once?"

"Madelyn, everyone has a purpose, no one is useless." Dawn told her friend.

B looked in thought, then snapped his fingers. He then collected the paddles and some other things, then started to build.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Madelyn snapped when she saw what he was doing.

"Wait, he is making something that will surely help us in the challenge." Dawn told Madelyn. "B would never take them without good reason."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

"Sure he is, then when we lose this challenge, we will be able to vote him off for ruining our paddles. I mean seriously, how does he think we are going to get to Boney Island and back?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>B finishes building, and holds up a motor made out of the wood from the paddles, and some metal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Madelyn<em>

"Ok, I'll admit, what he did was smart." Her eyes widened. "Did I just… give someone who wasn't me a complement?" She gasps. "Maybe hanging around Dawn is making me a better person! And when I'm nicer, I'll be the complete package! Looks, smarts, athletics, AND niceness!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Over with the Tigers, they just got to the rapids, and were having trouble getting through them.<p>

"These are really rough!" Marzia yelled over the sound of the water.

"You think?" Noah responded.

Cody turned to Noah and said, "Noah you don't have to- WOAH!" Cody was interrupted by the raft being jerked around too hard. He went flying over board.

"Cody!" Noah yelled

"Crap! Guys we need to help him!" James, uncharacteristically yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

"Ok, I know Cody was in a lot of danger, but it surprised the crap out of me when James actually yelled! I've only ever heard him mumble anything, and even then that was rare!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Everyone started looking for him.<p>

"Where is he?" Marzia panicked.

James caught sight of him, and quickly elbowed Noah. When he got the bookworm's attention, he pointed to where Cody was.

"Guys, over there!" Noah exclaimed.

They quickly paddled to where Cody was, and when they were close enough, Noah put his hand out. "Cody grab on!"

Cody did what he was told, and Noah, with the help with the others, pulled Cody back into the raft.

"Guys, let's move out of the rapids, and let Cody take a rest." Leshawna said.

"Don't tell us what to do punchy." Colin said to Leshawna.

"Guys I'm fine. Really. And Leshawna is right, we should get out of here." Cody said, standing up. When he did Marzia covered her eyes and turned around while the others looked away from Cody. "What?"

"Uh Codester, you might want to look down." Noah told him, still not looking his way.

Cody did and he realized he lost his pants, and his nether regions were blurred out. He squeaked, and covered himself.

"So… uh, in the great words of Noah, 'Cody's got a tiny sausage'…. Heh." Colin muttered. He got looks of disapproval. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." He said sheepishly.

"Can we just get a move on, I'm starting to get cold." Cody said. With that, the Eagles started rowing again, except Cody who was too busy covering himself.

* * *

><p>Back with the Tigers, they finally got a move on. The camera pans to show Taylor's face. "Holy crap this is so awesome! I'm completely loving this! It's so fun!" She rambled on. The camera zoomed out a little to show that B connected the motor to the raft, and they were flying right past the rapids.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Dawn<em>

"I must say B is wonderful. Not only can he make wonderfully helpful contraptions, but he can make them out of completely recycled materials."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional B_

He blew on his finger nails, then rubbed them on his coat while smirking at the camera.

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>The Eagles were still in the ocean, but Boney Island was coming into eye sight.<p>

"Hey guys look! Boney Island is right up ahead!" Cody said standing up.

"Hey Cody, y'know, I usually enjoy looking at the moon, but right now, I'm not enjoying having to look at your moon." Colin said.

"Heheh. Sorry." Cody said sitting back down.

Camera then flashes to show the Eagles arriving on the island. Everyone, sans Cody, gets off the raft.

"Um, yeah, I'm not getting out of here without a cover up." Cody told the rest of the team.

"Why don't you use your vest at pants?" Colin said jokingly.

"Actually that's a good idea!" Cody said. He turned around and put on the vest. He used the arm holes for his legs.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

He face palms.

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Cody waddled off the boat. "It's kinda hard walking in this though. And what about the ride back? I'll need to wear this on my top half."<p>

"I can make you a pair of shorts out of leaves." Marzia said. "Though, they won't be very fashionable."

"Really? That's so cool." Colin praised.

Marzia slightly blushed. "Oh, well you know, being a fashionista you need to know these things."

"Ok, so Marzia will stay here with Cody. James, you and I will be a group, while Colin is with Leshawna." Noah said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't want a black eye." Colin said.

"How many times do I have to say it! I. Did. Not. Punch. Kalani!" Leshawna told Colin.

"Eep! She's gonna hit me." Colin coward behind James.

"Guys stop!" Marzia exclaimed. "Cody will go with Noah, James will go with Colin, and Leshawna will stay here with me."

"You sure? I don't want you to get hurt." Colin said to Marzia.

"Don't worry, Leshawna won't do that to me." Marzia replied.

Colin reluctantly agreed.

"Ok so when I'm finished, Leshawna and I will come find you guys, ok?"

Cody and Noah nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Noah said. With that, the guys went into the woods while the girls collected leaves.

* * *

><p>Over with the Tigers, the island had already just came into sight for them.<p>

"Guys! The island! Yay! We're almost there! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayay!" Cheered Taylor.

When they reached the island they saw the guys from the Soaring Eagles walk into the woods while Leshawna and Marzia stayed back.

"I wonder why those two are just sitting on the beach." Dawn said. B shrugged.

"Not sure, but it doesn't matter. Let's all split up and look for an egg. We'll meet back here in forty five minutes." Kalani told her team.

"Actually, I say we should all stick together. Think about if someone found an egg, how would the rest of us know?" Christopher said.

"Then find the rest of us duh!" Kalani said.

"That could potentially take too much time." Christopher said.

Kalani rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but if we lose, you're going bye-bye."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Christopher<em>

He sighs. "Kalani needs to think with more logic. She just rushes into things. Perhaps that black eye caused some internal damage to her cranium."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh! Christopher annoys me so much! He thinks he's so much smarter. Tsk. As if. Soon as merge hits, I'm going to sabotage his chances of winning."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Taylor_

"I think I'm starting to understand why Leshawna punched her… OMG! That was so mean of me! I'm such a terrible person! I can't even live with myself. OOH! A butterfly, it's so beautiful, just like today."~

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Colin and James were walking in the woods looking for a mutant egg. Colin was feeling awkward due to the silence.<p>

"So… How ya feeling about the competition?" He asked to start a conversation.

James shrugged and mumbled, "I-it's nice I guess…"

Colin nodded. They fell into another awkward silence before Colin asked, "Why don't you talk much?"

"I-I'm just sh-shy is all." James replied.

"Well, why don't you try breaking out of your shell? Having friends is really fun!" Colin told James.

"I don't th-think I can…" James muttered. "I'm h-having a hard time talking now."

Colin sighed. "I know you can. I see the way you talk with Christopher. With him, you're not as shy as you are with anyone else. That's probably because he managed to get you to let him in. You just need to do that with the rest of us."

James then said, "I don't think I can, o-or rather don't want to. I don't want to end up hurt in the end."

"You have to take that chance. I can tell you now, I won't hurt you, Marzia, Cody, and Dawn won't hurt you. Noah may seem rude, but he's a big ol' softie. And Taylor, well, she completely confuses me." Colin said. "So, wanna be friends?"

James looked at him. He then softly smiled and nodded. Colin smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional James<em>

"Y-you know, coming on this show is proving to be one of the best things that has happened to me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Over with Noah and Cody, they were talking about the new 'Super Smash Bros.' game while walking on a path.<p>

"Really though, Rosalina and Luma are amazing. Especially when you use them more tactically. Being as intelligent as I am, I do that pretty well." Noah said.

"Sure, Rosalina is pretty good, and hot, but Kirby is definitely the best." Cody replied.

"You would be a Kirby user." Noah said.

"And what is that supposed to me-" Cody then froze up.

Noah looked back to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you ok there Codester?" Noah then looked to where Cody was looking and his eyes widened. Scuba bear was in front of them.

"B-b-b-be-BEAR!" Cody yelled, and then ran off the path into the woods.

"Cody!" Noah yelled, running after him.

The Bookworm finally caught up to Cody when the tech geek took a break from running.

"Really Cody?" Noah asked, panting heavily.

"S-sorry. I'm still not over the bear mauling." Cody replied.

"It's fine, just don't run off like that again." Noah sighed. "Let's get back to the path."

"Ok." Cody then started walking in a random direction.

"Uh, where are you going?" Noah asked.

"Back to the path." Cody replied.

"Ok, but it's this way."

"You sure?" Cody asked.

"Of course I am… or is it this way?" Noah pondered.

"Oh great, we're lost." Cody exclaimed, sitting down.

"Great, now what are we going to do…" Noah said angrily, sitting next to Cody.

* * *

><p>The Fighting Tigers were still together, but had no luck finding an egg yet.<p>

"Ok, this is useless." Madelyn said.

"I agree." Kalani said.

Christopher sighed. "Fine, we'll split up, but we will meet back here in fifteen minutes, got it!" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now let's go." The team then dispersed.

* * *

><p>Kalani went to the beach near Marzia and Leshawna, and hid. She started eavesdropping their conversation.<p>

"Leshawna, why did you hit Kalani?" Marzia asked.

"Marzi, look I didn't punch Kalani!" Leshawna told the fashionista.

"Then how did she get the black eye? I doubt she gave it to herself." Marzia said.

"It's make-up." Leshawna told her. Marzia looked like she didn't believe her.

"Look, I'll be honest, I'm not sure I fully believe you, but this time, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Marzia said.

Leshawna smiled. "Thank you hun!"

"Finished!" Marzia exclaimed, holding the shorts up. "Now let's find the others and help."

"Woo! Let's go girl!" Leshawna exclaimed. She stood up, then touched her ear. "Hey, do you know where my earring is?"

Marzia shook her head. "No, but truthfully, it's not a bad thing."

Leshawna slightly glared at her. "Fine, I guess it doesn't matter. Let's go."

The two then walked into the woods. When they were out of sight, Kalani snuck out, and looked around on the ground. She found Leshawna's earring, picked it up, and smirked. She went to the other team's raft, and poked a hole in it with the earring. She left the earring in the raft, and ran off.

* * *

><p>Colin and James still hadn't found an egg. "Ok, yup this is useless."<p>

"W-well, we can maybe split up, but not go too far away to look for an egg." James said.

"Huh, that's actually a good idea. Ok, we'll go within… fifty feet of here ok?" Colin said. James nodded, and the two walked in different directions.

James was looking up in the trees to see if he could find a mutant bird's nest. He then tripped and fell. When he looked at what tripped him, he smiled to himself.

The camera flashed to Colin, who was looking in a tree. James ran up, to the tree, and looked up.

"Uh, Colin. I-I-I got an egg." James said. Colin didn't hear him. He then took a deep breathe and yelled up to Colin. "COLIN I HAVE AN EGG!"

"Whoa!" Colin gasped, and fell out of the tree. "Ohhhh." The geek groaned.

"S-sorry." James mumbled.

"Whatever." Colin said, standing up and holding his head. "Now let's go find Noah and Cody, and get out of here." They ran off.

Over with Madelyn, she was looking for an egg in some bushes. "Ugh! This challenge is so retarded!"

She pushed leaves out of the way of another bush, and she smirked at what she saw. "Well, what do we have here?"

Camera flashed back to Colin and James who were running. All of a sudden some bushes started to rustle. They both stopped, and looked at the bush.

"Wh-what was that?" James asked nervously.

"Not sure… Let's check it out." Colin said.

"But, what if whatever it is attacks us?" James asked.

Colin looked around, found, a big stick, and picked it up. "Then we'll whack it with this."

The two then slowly walked towards the bush, and pulled the leaves away.

"Ahhh!" Colin screamed, hiding his eyes, and turning around. "My innocent eyes!"

James's face turned beat red, and her turned the other way.

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Colin<em>

He has his knees up to his chest, and was rocking back and forth. "M-my eyes. My innocent eyes."

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>The Fighting Tigers, san Madelyn were together.<p>

"Did anyone find anything?" Christopher asked.

"Nope" replied Kalani.

"Uh-uh." Said Taylor.

"I apologized, I didn't." Dawn told Christopher.

"No need to fear, your best teammate has found an egg." Madelyn said, walking up to the group with an egg.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered. "Let's go so we can win!" The Tigers ran toward the beach.

* * *

><p>Camera flashed to Noah, Colin, James, and Cody, who were running towards the beach.<p>

"We just need to find the girls the we can- OOF!" Noah then ran straight into Marzia.

"Ow" the two groaned.

"Are you guys alright?" Colin asked.

"Oh yes, we are just peachy." Noah said.

"Oh, here Cody!" Marzia said giving him the leaf shorts.

"Thanks so much! You're a life saver!" Cody said. He ran behind a tree, and changed. When he came back he sighed in relief. "Man this is a lot better than wearing a life vest."

"Though from what we saw, he didn't wear it that much today." Colin muttered to James who silently laughed.

"Let's just hurry up, and get back to the raft so we can win this thing!" Leshawna exclaimed. They then starting running towards the beach.

* * *

><p>When the Eagles got to their raft, they gasped. It was completely deflated.<p>

"What the heck!?" Leshawna exclaimed. Noah, Colin, and James walked closer to it to check it out.

"What happened?" Cody asked no one in particular.

"Someone put a hole in the raft with this." Noah said, holding up Leshawna's lost earring. The others gasped.

"You sabotaged us!" Noah said to Leshwana.

"String bean, you crazy!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Then why was your earring stuck in the raft?" Noah asked.

"I-I don't know!" Leshawna responded.

"Look, I was with her the whole time! She didn't do it!" Marzia butted in.

"How would you know? You were making Cody's shorts. She could've poke the hole in it without you knowing." Noah replied.

"True, but…" Marzia stopped saying anything. She couldn't help Leshawna.

"You're dead meat." Colin told Leshawna.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed to the Fighting Tigers, who were all running. When they got to the beach, they quickly got into their raft, and sped off. Without even glancing at the other team.<p>

"Yay! We're going to win! Yayayayayyayay!" Taylor exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Camera flashed to Chris who was standing on Ukufa Island's beach with Chef.<p>

"Geez, they are taking forever." Chris groaned. "I'm tired of waiting." He then noticed the Tigers approaching.

"And it looks like the tigers are going to win this!" Chris exclaimed.

The Tigers then reached the island and cheered.

"It looks like the Soaring Eagles will be sending someone home tonight." Chris announced. "Chef, go collect them from Boney Island."

Chef walked off screen.

* * *

><p>Camera flashed to the elimination ceremony. The Eagles were sitting on the stumps waiting for it to begin. Colin and Noah were glaring at Leshawna while Marzia looked at her with sympathy.<p>

"Eagles, second loss in a row. It's clear who the alpha team is." Chris said. "Right now I'm feeling lazy ad you know how the elimination ceremony goes, so first marshmallow goes to James."

The shy emo smiled and caught his marshmallow.

"Marzia, Noah, and Cody you are safe." The three caught their marshmallows.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night. Leshawna you gave Kalani a black eye, and sabotaged your team."

"I didn't-"

"And Colin!" Chris said interrupting Leshawna. "You… uh… um… whatever here's your marshmallow."

Colin caught his marshmallow smiling.

Leshawna sighed angrily. "I figured as much."

* * *

><p><em>Confessional Kalani<em>

"And another one bites the dust." she chuckles evilly.

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Camera flashes to show Leshawna in the Slingshot of Shame with her teammates surrounding it.<p>

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, watch out for ka-AHHHH!" Leshawna was flung away before she could finish.

"Ha! As if I'd give you last words." Chris laughed. He then turned towards the camera. "So Leshawna bites the dust. Will Kalani be successful in sabotage the Eagles again? Did anybody find the immunity idol? If so, who? Find out next time on Total Drama Ukufa Island."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Longest chapter yet! I am pretty proud of this. The biggest downfall is probably the obvious elimination. Speaking of which I feel so bad for doing that to Leshawna. She is one of my favorites… Oh well. How are you liking the story? Hopefully you are XD. I tried giving more screen time to people. I don't think i did well with that last chapter. It's a lil hard for me to write for some characters, like B. Well, not sure wut else to say, but… Baiii!<strong>

_**Votes:**_

_Colin- Leshawna_

_Noah- Leshawna_

_Marzia- Leshawna_

_Leshawna- Colin_

_James- Leshawna_

_Cody- Leshawna_

_Leshawna- 5_

_Colin- 1_

_**Eliminated Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin, Sugar, Leshawna**_


End file.
